FF:TSW - Prequel
by Akula
Summary: Delves mainly into the evolution of Aki & Gray's relationship prior to FF:TSW Movie. Rating has been upgraded to R for love scene in Ch. 7. Chapter 9 is up - sorry for the wait, more to come!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, it's for pure fun. Don't sue me, I don't have any money!!!

This is a prequel to FF:TSW, centering mainly around Aki and Gray's relationship – and development thereof. It starts out at the HMA and moves to the field. Major kudos goes out to HUGGING TREE, (you know who you are) who helped me hugely in the editing and rewrite of this story. To all others, please read and review!! Many more chapters to come!! 

At 22 years old, Aki Ross was the star pupil of Dr. Sid's "Gaia" theory. Although not widely accepted by many, Dr. Sid's theory was gaining recognition. Aki had been traveling to each barrier city to solicit support of the theory. The theory lacks only one thing: PROOF.

"I don't understand why YOU have to go to Houston," Maya moaned as she watched her roommate of 4 years pack her things. Aki continued to pack, feeling even more apprehensive about her journey than before. She didn't want to leave the institute. The Atlanta BioEthrics Institute was her home: everything she loved was here, Dr. Sid, Maya, Devon, and all the others. Aki looked smiled somatically towards Maya, "I will miss you too, Maya. But, Devon is going with me. And Dr. Sid thinks this will be good for me to gain some experience."

"Experience in what?" Maya squawked.

"Experience in…. stuff," Aki replied, uncertain herself what she would be doing at the HMA. Maya remained quiet for a few moments after that. Aki knew what she was thinking. After 4 years they could practically read each other minds. Maya sat up nervously, "Your going to try and prove the Gaia theory aren't you? That's why Dr. Sid wants you to go to the HMA! Are you crazy! You know those guys HATE the Gaia theory! They don't believe! You can't be serious about this."

Aki looked at Maya and motioned to her packed bags as if to say, "I'm packed aren't I." "I know, I know. But all they will know is that I am a recently graduated medical student, who is going to volunteer as a medical technician."

"Yeah, those technicians go into the field, into the wasteland!! Sometimes they don't come back!" Maya cried. "I don't know how you got Devon to go with you. He is sooo not-the-military type."

Aki smiled to herself. Maya was right. Devon wasn't the military type. He was a practical joker/prankster. Aki just couldn't see him with a gun in his hand. A whoopee cushion maybe. He'd less likely kill a phantom than he would try to embarrass it.He was not going to fit in there. But, Dr. Sid had said that might draw any attention away from Aki, if any arose. Devon was happy to go with Aki; they were like brother and sister. They had both come from San Francisco to study medicine. Devon specialty was endocrinology. Aki's was bioengineering. Both had become friends early on. In fact, Devon was her only friend for the first couple of weeks. Both of their parents were killed when the San Francisco barrier failed. Devon and Aki became as close as siblings after that.

"I'm sure that Devon can handle himself. He handles you all the time." Aki winked at Maya. Maya and Devon had been carrying an illicit affair for months. "Yeah, he does." Maya purred prettily. Aki rolled her eyes at the dreamy way Maya flounced on the bed. Aki knew Maya was doubly hurt by both of them leaving at the same time, but she also knew she would need Devon's help at HMA. Maya had lost a lover about a year ago, a medical tech who had gone to the HMA to volunteer, and it was all Aki could do to console her afterwards.

Aki zipped up the last of her bags, 3 in all, and carried them to door. Maya sat up suddenly, and quickly walked over to Aki. "Listen, promise me one thing. Promise me that you will keep Devon safe. I don't know if I could handle it if I lost him too." Maya pleaded, holding both of Aki's hands. Aki wanted to tell her it wasn't up to her, she wanted to be honest – not give Maya false hope – but she couldn't. She could never be the sensible, logical Aki that all her colleagues knew around Maya. Maya had always been able to lure the emotions out of Aki. More than once Maya had gotten Aki in trouble for going by her emotions rather than her logic. Aki gently squeezed Maya's hands, "Don't worry. Devon is like a cat 'always lands on his feet'."

Aki and Maya walked towards the tarmac, where a transport ship was to take Aki to the Houston Military Academy. Dr. Sid was waiting not far from the ship. As Aki walked across the tarmac, Dr. Sid pulled her aside.

"Where's Devon?" Aki asked as she scanned the area.

"I thought it best that you arrived separately. So they don't think that you're a 'team.' Remember Aki; the military doesn't 'like'us. We have to prove the Gaia theory to them, and in order to do that, you and Devon have to get some training. Only the military can help us, and we need their support. I don't want either of you going out there without being able to protect yourselves."

Aki looked worried for a moment. "It seems you acting as if we're your only hope."

Dr. Sid put his hands on Aki's shoulders, and looked straight into her eyes. "You are. I wouldn't trust this to just anyone." Aki looked even more worried after that. But Dr. Sid gently maneuvered Aki towards the ship. "Don't worry, Aki. You'll both be fine. I know the director of the med tech division at HMA, and he has assured me that you both will be assigned together on the same team. Hence the reason for the separate arrivals." Aki relaxed a bit. Dr. Sid stopped short of the gain way ramp. Dr. Sid hugged Aki softly. She hadn't been away from him for more than a few days in the past 4 years. He was the closest thing to a relative she had left. Aki's eyes swelled with tears, but she did not cry. Aki pulled back from the embrace and walked up the ramp. She did not look back.

HOUSTON MILITARY ACADEMY – The Next Day

The last 24 hours had not been good for Aki. Her transport flight had to go to several other cities before going to Houston. She was not happy about the situation, since she was told she was going straight to the HMA. Aki became more and more concerned about her arrival at the HMA. As more and more passengers boarded, the more their conversations drifted in her direction.

"Yeah, looks like another med tech," replied a cadet to another cadet, "we lose so many, so fast…" the conversation drifted off.

"More cannon fodder," snickered another burly cadet, "those med techs just get in the way half the time."

Aki tried to ignore the remarks and concentrate on the book she was reading. "Stupid jar-heads," Aki thought, "This is going to be rough 6 months."

As the transport floated gracefully through barrier entrance, Aki quickly and quietly gathered her briefcase to exit the ship. Aki was dressed in a stylish navy blue business suit, with a knee length a-line skirt and navy blue pumps. She had thought the color would blend in better, but soon realized she was the only one showing her calves! As she exited the ship, she saw her bags lined up on the landing pad. She walked over to the flight technician. "Excuse me, why are my bags sitting there?"

The flight tech looked her up and down, then over her shoulder at her bags, "Ahhh…. because you left them there?"

Aki looked annoyed. "Are my bags going to be delivered, or do I have to carry them myself?"

"Well, if you want them to get to where YOU'RE going, I suggest you take them yourself." The flight tech replied wryly.

"You can't be serious."

"Yeah, I'm serious." The flight tech turned back to what he was doing and "dismissed" Aki outright.

Aki was fuming. She wasn't used to all this. Most for the places she went she didn't have to worry about the details. But in fairness she never had toted her entire life with her before. Aki let out a calming breath, and walked to her bags. She picked up each one and gingerly walked towards the entrance of the academy.

As Aki walked, the bags became increasingly heavy. Aki stopped a few times and restarted. She was seriously considering what in the hell was in all of her bags. As the entrance of the Houston Military Academy drew closer, Aki considered the entrance. The front was very austere, with few embellishments. Large, high-mirrored windows lined the front of the building on the 2nd floor. The wide steps leading up to the front doors were empty. A 10-foor high wrought iron fence enclosed the entire complex. A sign on the front gate stated: "**ATTENTION: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY! BREACH OF THIS PERIMETER IS PROHIBITED. ALL CADETS AND PERSONNEL ASSIGNED TO HMA MUST BE WITHIN COMPLEX WALLS AT ALL TIMES. PLEASE HAVE APPORIATE IDENTIFCATION AVAILABLE FOR INSPECTION."** All in all it was not very inviting. But, Aki wasn't expecting anything less that what she was seeing. Aki reached inside her briefcase for her ID. As she did, a large heavily built solider stepped from around the front gate. Aki was so startled by his appearance she jumped.

"This is a restricted area. State you business!"

"I'm Aki Ross. I am to check into the academy today." Aki handed the solider her ID card. He scanned the card on the gate, at which time the gate opened. The solider handed her ID back to Aki.

"Follow me…please." He didn't seem very happy.

Aki leaned down to pick up her bags and carry them. "Don't even think about asking for HIS help, Aki," Aki thought to herself as she heaved the last of her stuff through the gate.

INSIDE PLEBES HALL – HOUSTON MILITARY ACADEMY

Sr. Cadet, and Cadet Leader, Gray Edwards stood at the top of the second floor stairway at the front of HMA looking down at two figures walking up the front steps of the academy. A group of senior cadets stood around Gray, as was usual, each discussing the recent assignments from HMA to the Deep Eyes. Every cadet hoped to be recruited but only 10 out of a graduated class of 100 were picked, making competition very high. All seniors knew that the Cadet Leader and Cadet Assistant Leader were shoe-ins, 90% of the time. Occasionally, a cadet leader didn't get picked for whatever reason. Most of the time it was because of family responsibilities. One of the requirements to be in a Deep Eyes Unit was to have no family ties – no wife or children. The reason for this is because of the death rate among the Deep Eyes. The military didn't want to have to deal with family – all they wanted to do was win.

Gray was oblivious to the discussion. His thoughts were centered in on the solider, which he knew was Brett Fontaine, and the woman, judging by the skirt, walking up the stairs. Gray knew Brett Fontaine, and though he was an asshole. Fontaine was a junior whom Gray had many altercations in class concerning procedure and tactics. Fontaine was a "charge-in-guns-a-blaze" type, while Gray liked to assess the situation prior to any action. Gray was a minimalist – the least about of action, with the best results. Gray didn't "get off" on the rush of combat; he just knew it was necessary sometimes. Gray like quiet.

Gray continued to watch as the woman struggled up the stairs. She never dropped anything, but he could see she was not doing well under all that weight. Gray cursed under his breath. Judging from her size, Gray knew she wasn't here to be a solider. "Probably a med tech," Gray thought to himself. Which made it doubly insulting to her, since she was VOLUNTEERING for this.

Mark Wallace, Cadet Assistant Leader and Gray's best friend, noticed Gray's expression. Mark knew that face. Gray was pissed. 

"Hey Gray, what's got you miffed?" Mark moved closer to Gray, looking over his shoulder in line with Gray's POV. Gray continued to clench his fist, a clear sign to Mark that he was definitely pissed. "Ahhh….Fontaine. You still stewing about that argument in class yesterday?"

"No, that's not it." Gray replied calmly without looking away from Fontaine and Aki.

"What is it then?"

Gray turned to Mark, and then pointed, "Look at that! Don't you see! He's doing that to her on purpose, just because she's med tech."

Mark looked down at the other figure he hadn't even noticed. "Okay. So he's not helping her. That's not that big of a deal." Gray looked back towards the two now at the top of the stairs, going into Receiving.

"It's the point, Mark. Were soldiers, not robots. He could have a least…. ahh…forget it." Gray threw his hands up as if to say, "If you don't understand, I can't explain it to you."

Gray turned and started down the stairs, Mark following close behind. Mark and Gray became friends about a year ago. They had gone a routine training mission that turned terribly bad. Gray, Mark, Brady, and Zane had been the only ones to survive. They were a very tight group now, even though they knew they would have to separate soon. Mark and Gray were complete opposites, personality wise. Gray was more reserved and quiet; while Mark was more boisterous and charming. But during combat, Mark and Gray were in total sync. Gray brought out a claming affect in Mark, while Mark brought out the more "animated" Gray many of the cadets had been introduced to in the traditional faculty "raids" and graduation functions.

"Look, I know your Dad was big on the whole 'chivalry' thing. I know you've chewed my ear off about it. But, come on Gray."

Gray continued to walk silently down the hall towards the barracks. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Mark asked as Gray continued to stride down the hall. 

"Yeah. We've got five minutes before final inspection." Gray called over his shoulder. Mark looked down at this watch, his eyes widened, "Oh, shit!"  Mark rushed to catch up with Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

HMA – Receiving Area

Aki hauled her luggage through the door of the receiving building. The solider that "greeted" her turned and began to leave.

"Wait here, miss." With that comment the solider exited the building. Aki stood surrounded by her luggage in the middle of the room. The bright overhead lights beat down on her reflecting on the brightly polished floor. "Wow," Aki thought, "Hate to track water in here. Someone might break his or her neck on this floor. Probably me." Aki wasn't the most graceful of people; her long legs always seemed to want to do their own thing. This caused a great deal of embarrassment to Aki during her young life. She had hoped it would stop as she got older, but it seemed she was frequently tripping over her feet. Especially when her arms were loaded with something. "It was a good thing I didn't trip on those steps, I'd been a goner. Especially with Capt. Friendly watching me," Aki thought to herself as she smiled. Aki had a good sense of humor about the whole thing. And most people thought it was funny to see such an intelligent woman lose her balance for no apparent reason. She wasn't quite sure how these people would handle it.

Just as Aki was thinking about her gracelessness, a cadet walked up to the counter.

"Identification"

Aki handed her ID card to the cadet. He looked about her age, with short blonde hair and a pointed chin. His nametag read "SCRUGGS." He scanned her card; bringing her information up on the screen. As he read the info he started punching keys on the display. He quickly handed Aki her ID back to her.

"The CO wants to talk to you. Leave you stuff, it needs to be searched and cleared, then we'll take it up to your room."

"Searched?" Aki asked curiously. She looked nervously at her bags as she followed Scruggs towards the CO's office. She understood the reason why the enlistees bags were searched, but she was volunteering. 

"Standard procedure, Ms. Ross. The CO wants every bag check for 'contraband'." Scruggs replied. Aki didn't want to know what was considered "contraband" around here, so she just figured she'd have to "go with the flow."

As the reached the CO's office, Aki read the nameplate: "Major Hein – Commanding Officer – Houston Military Academy." Scruggs knocked precisely three times on the door.

"Enter!" shouted a deep voice from inside. Scruggs opened the door for Aki and moved aside. As Aki walked in she noticed the room was very dark, with only the desk lamp on. She really couldn't see where she was going very well. Aki moved cautiously towards the desk, not wanting to trip. Scruggs closed the door behind her, propelling the room into total darkness. The high backed leather chair was facing away from her. Aki couldn't tell if there was anyone even in the chair the back was so high. A hand appeared from the side and started touching the keys on a display pad. Aki could see her image and stats on the screen; Major Hein appeared to be scanning the info. Aki reached the front of Hein's desk and saw there were two chairs angled towards each other. She was so tired from lugging all her stuff around; she decided to sit down; as she did Hein's voice called out, "I didn't give you permission to sit, Ms. Ross." Aki paused mid way, looking incredulously at the back of the leather chair. She sighed softly and rose.

"And belligerence is also not permitted." Hein replied as he turned his chair around to face Aki. "Great," Aki thought, "what a great start, Aki." Hein continued to stare at Aki, not saying anything; Aki was getting very annoyed.

"Have a seat, Ms. Ross" Hein gestured towards the chair Aki had just vacated. 

"Thank you."

Hein steepled his fingers, glance thoughtfully at Aki. "You come to us in great time of need Ms. Ross. Medical Technicians are sorely needed in the field, and someone with your credentials is a welcome addition. Your recommendations are impeccable."

"Thank you again, Major" Aki smiled slightly at Hein's apparent complaint. "I am curious about a few things though. Judging by your training schedule, you'll be doing a little more than the standard med tech training." Aki looked at Hein curiously, since she hadn't picked her schedule; Dr. Sid had.

"I'm not sure I understand, my training was scheduled by my former professor, Dr. Cummings." Aki lied. Dr. Sid had told her not to reveal any connection with him or the Gaia theory – just to keep things simple. Hein motioned towards her image on the screen behind him, "You're scheduled for all the normal med tech training, yes; but you are also scheduled for wasteland recon and aerospace operations and procedures. I wonder why Dr. Cummings scheduled you for that?"

"I'm not sure. He did say that there was a possibility I might be stationed to the Zeus once it was completed." Aki thought quickly to cover her story. Hein nodded as if satisfied with Aki's explanation. 

"Well, Ms. Ross. I am sure you have heard that there are a few rules around here, and I expect those rules to be followed explicitly. I have recently taken over command of this facility and would like to see it flourish under my tutelage." Hein rose from his chair and moved to the window behind his desk. The blinds had been drawn; Hein opened them with the press of a button. Aki could see a large concrete pad in the middle of the quad; "Obviously the 'exercise' yard." Aki thought as she looked at the groups of cadets running in formation around the pad. The quad surrounded on all four sides by the building's halls, which wrapped around overlooking the quad on all 5 stories. 

Hein turned back to Aki, hands behind his back, looking down his nose at Aki. "I expect everyone to maintain optimum physical performance and collegiate standards, here. As a med tech you are not 'socialize' with those outside your designation. Speaking frankly Ms. Ross, you are a female in a building that is 99% male. I don't want any distractions with my cadets. If you have ANY problems, you must report them to me, or the senior cadet leader, immediately. I am I understood?"

"Yes, sir"

Just then three knocks came from the door. Hein called for them to enter; it was Scruggs again. He stood at attention in the doorway, "Major Hein, Ballentine is here to escort Ross to her barracks room."

"Excellent. Send her in." Aki breathed a sign of relief at the thought of having at least one other woman to talk to. Ballentine walked in; she had dark complexion, medium build, about 5'6", with dark brown hair pulled back from her face. Her face was pleasant; although it seemed a little pinched right then. "Probably from being 'summoned' by Major Hien," Aki smiled to herself.

"Maria Ballentine, reporting as requested." Maria stop short of the two chairs in front of the desk. Aki rose from her seat and glanced at Maria. Aki reached out her hand, offering a greeting, but Maria didn't take it. Aki awkwardly lowered her hand, looking back a Hein.

"Ballentine, this is Ross. She's just checking in. Show her around. Make sure she understands the rules and follows them. You're her 'spotter' for the next 3 weeks."

"Yes, sir." Maria replied, still not looking at Aki.

"You're both dismissed"

Aki followed Maria out the door, with Scruggs closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"What a fucking asshole!!!!" Maria yelled as she turned the corner away from Hein's office. Aki was relieved that Maria didn't like Hein either. She laughed softly at Maria's outburst. Maria stopped and looked back at Aki. Maria smiled and started to laugh too. The two women laughed for a while, then Maria said, "Welcome to HMA!" Aki slowly recovered her composure. It was good to laugh. She couldn't wait to see Devon in Hein's office. That thought made Aki start laughing again.

Maria reached out for a handshake, which Aki took it eagerly. "Sorry I didn't shake you hand back there. But rule #1: When Hein is in the room – it's all about Hein! Don't do anything unless he gives you the okay or asks you a question." 

"First thing we've got to do is get you out of that dress. With those legs, you're going to attract more attention than a dead possum on a hot day. I'll take you down to supply, and get y'all fixed up."

Aki followed Maria down the hall to supply. Aki was issued 5 pairs of trousers, 12 t-shirts, 2 jackets, a white lab coat, 2 pairs of shoes, 5 pairs of running shorts, 12 pair of white socks and a pair of running shoes: All were in same color – dark blue with the initials "USMF" stenciled on each. Aki tried to explain to Maria that she had most of this stuff, but Maria just explained that Major Hein wants everyone the same, right down to the socks we wear. As the women waited for Aki's name to be printed on her t-shirts and her nametag made, Maria started to ask Aki some questions.

"So, why are YOU volunteering for this?" Maria asked.

"Just want to help, I guess."

"Just wanna help? Girl, judging from your appearance – you don't look like the field technician type."

"What type do I look like?"

"Hummm…. Like the type that knows all the answers to the test and blows the bell curve." Maria laughed. Aki laughed too, since she had done it a couple of times. "Ah ha! I was right! You're a thinker! So, really why are you here?"

"Like I said, just want to help." Aki replied shrugging her shoulders. "Alright, alright. I'll lay off." Maria looked at her watch "Dinner will be served in a few minutes. Wish this damn machine would work faster. I'm starved!"

"Me, too. You wouldn't believe the flight I had to take to get here."

HMA – Galley – 1800 hours

The galley was always a flurry of activity, dinner especially. This was the only place, other than their barracks, that the cadets could relax. Well, the senior cadets could relax at least; the plebes were tense all the time since they never knew when the next bout of abuse was due. They waited the longest, did the most work, and and got the least respect. Gray understood this as a  "tradition," since he too had to go through the rigors of being a plebe. He understood it also "weeded" out those cadets who just weren't going to cut it. As senior cadet leader, no one was better placed than Gray to dish out the abuse. He rarely did so however, leaving it up to the seniors, and reining them in as necessary (which was often). He took little joy in this particular tradition. He didn't like them abusing them though. He'd be a victim of it himself when he was a plebe. He hadn't stayed a victim for long though. Gray had stoically put up with what he had to, but he had also known just when and how to push back without inciting further abuse. In time, his proficiency as a squad leader, and his obvious martial talents earned him a great deal of respect, and his seniors stopped hazing on him.

Gray scanned the galley casually as he ate. The seniors were allowed to choose were they sat, while the lower cadets had assigned seats. They sat at large round tables with 5 high backed padded chairs; the lower cadets sat at long rectangular tables with benches, crammed in shoulder to shoulder. The med techs were not under military rules, and kept to them selves in the senior cadet area. Although many of the senior cadets liked and acknowledged many of the med techs as the passed, everyone knew the rules: "Stick your own kind." The med techs, 22 males and 5 females, sat together in the corner of the galley, occasionally a laugh would be heard from that area, further signifying the major differences between the cadets and the medical trainees. None of the cadets EVER laughed in public places.

Gray always thought that the "divide" made it somewhat difficult to form a cohesive mission team. And he voiced his concerns to many of the professors and senior academy officials. He was sure that Major Hein had heard his "complaints." Gray tried to act nonchalant about Hein, but he knew he would need the recommendation of the HMA CO to be assigned to the DEEP EYES.  Gray didn't want to jeopardize that at all.

Two med techs were assigned to each senior cadet team. Thanks to Hein's regulations forbidding informal contact between cadets and med techs, the two groups only really got the chance to know one another during missions. Friendships were commonly formed then, only to be reluctantly set aside upon return to the academy. Gray liked the med techs. They were in general a focused and competent bunch. They were friendly too, and some of them would even try to maintain friendships with the cadets outside of mission assignments, to hell with the regulations. The cadets tended to be a bit more cautious, as they answered directly to Hein, and stood to lose more if his displeasure was incurred. 

It hadn't always been this way.  Before Hein, things had been rather more relaxed at the HMA. Then he of the evil eye, widow's peak and long leather coat had waddled along, and the entire academy found itself with a rod up its ass. Gray missed their old CO, Major Baldwin. He had been a fair and sensible soldier, tragically killed 2 months ago on a mission Gray had helped plan_. _Even now, Gray still questioned the wisdom of the decisions he had made then in the planning room. Though the academy review board, which included Major Hein, had since absolved him of any fault, Gray still felt guilty.

HMA – MEDICAL TECHICIAN BARRACKS

Aki had to admit to herself she was in way over her head. She hadn't the slightest idea how she was going to make it here for 6 months. Maria informed her that she was going to leave in a few weeks, further deepening Aki's concern.

"Don't worry, there are a couple of other females here. Not all a charming and interesting as me, but at least someone you can talk to." Maria helped Aki with her bags down the long corridor, far away from the main cadet building.

"Yeah, they keep us out here in the 'wasteland.' Hein says its better that way. We used to be in with the senior cadets. Now there was a fun place."

"Fun? Didn't think that they had even heard of such a concept here." Aki replied.

"Well, it was fun after hours. We got to hang out and talk with the seniors. We'd play card games – Have you ever heard of the poker?" Maria asked. Aki shook her head "no." "Oh well, I'll teach ya. Anyhow, when Hein took over- it was all over. If it wasn't in the book, then it wasn't in, period. You should've heard that speech of his. I still remember it. 'I have taken steps to expeditiously remove all unnecessary frivolity'. What a load of shit. Not to mention syllables." Maria screwed up her face to look like Hein. Aki chuckled at Maria's antics, but suddenly she saw something that really made her smile. Devon was walking down the corridor towards them. He was with another med tech, his "spotter" she could only assume. She tried not to stare, but she did – and her smile got wider. 

"Hey, Maria. New recruit?" the tall dark-haired med tech asked.

"Yeah, Mark. Just arrived. I had to go save her from Hein. Oh, I'm sorry – Mark, this is Aki Ross. Aki this is Mark Sutton." Mark shook Aki's hand, then "introduced" Aki and Devon. Devon shook Aki's hand vigorously, "Devon is the name and endocrinology is my game." Aki chuckled at Devon's usual exuberance, at the same time wondering how it would fare in this place. Maria and Mark just winced. It'd take them a few days at least to get used to his one-liners.

"Isn't endocrinology the science of hormone glands?" Maria asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. You bet I am! There's a lot of potential to be had in the field. I still don't understand why no one has already done what I'm trying to do now." Devon's whole expression changed, and his gesturing acquired a certain forcefulness, or even fervor. His voice raised a half octave. He was talking about 'his baby' now.  "If we could regulate, control hormone levels in soldiers, we could probably boost their combat performance. That's my research. Reactive hormone control, which aims to optimize combat performance by regulating hormonal levels by the second. A sort of temporary, artificial homeostasis if you may. I'm working both on the necessary drugs and the monitoring and drug-administration systems." His gaze was locked on Aki as he said his piece.  She had never seen eye-to-eye with Devon on this; it had already caused many a heated debate at the institute in Atlanta. Devon was daring her to argue with him. She couldn't take the bait though.  She had to act like they had never met before. 

"I would love to discuss your 'theory'" Aki replied. Devon smiled knowing Aki had to have the last word. "It's date." Devon smiled, winked, and continued on with Mark.

"Boy, you haven't even been here 1 day and already guys are interested. Not bad – but be warned don't try anything. If you get caught you'll be in deep shit." Maria replied as the reached Aki's barracks room.

Compared to the cadets, the med tech had downright luxury accommodations. They were each given a separate room and bathroom, while the senior cadets had 2 to each room, the 3rd and 2nd year cadets had 6 to a room, and the plebes were quartered in large dormitory style halls housing 80 to 100 men each. All the cadets had to use a community shower on each floor. There was a ranking system even for the showers, which meat that the plebes always got the cold one. Aki typed in a code for the lock, she always used the same one, her mother's birthday, and walked into her room. The area was sparsely furnished and aesthetic. There was a twin made-up bed against the wall with a nightstand and lamp. A computer and desk sat opposite the bed also with a lamp, with entrance to the bathroom to the right and the closet to the left.

"Don't move any of the furniture without approval, okay. I found out about that the hard way." Maria replied as she put Aki's bags in the closet. "Keep your door closed at all times. Make your bed every morning – just like it is now," Maria pointed towards the bed, "Keep your room tidy and uncluttered and you should be okay." Aki walked into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She looked tired.

"Oh, med techs have a weekly barracks inspection on Wednesday. Make sure your bathroom is clean and stuff. Major Hein personally checks it himself." Aki rolled her eyes at the mention the Hein's name. She didn't like the idea of Hein rummaging through her personal belongings.

"Why don't you change into the clothes we got you? Then we can go to dinner, I'm sure that's were Mark and Devon were going. And I'm starving!" Maria handed Aki a pair of pants, t-shirt, jacket, socks and shoes. "You won't draw so much attention in these." Aki was so tired she really didn't want to go to dinner, but she wanted to see Devon and the others people she would be living with for the next 6 months. She also wanted to see the cadets, so far she had seen only Scruggs, and he wasn't very impressive.

HMA – Galley – 1815 hours

Maria and Aki walked through the doors of the galley. The room was fairly quiet, with a faint rumble of 300 whispering voices. As Aki walked with Maria towards the line, a loud altercation, from Aki's observation, erupted between 2 cadets. One of cadet was screaming at another cadet about moving aside or something. The obviously senior cadet was the same one who had "helped" her check in this morning. Fontaine pushed his terrified looking junior, a plebe from the looks of it, causing him to drop his food tray. Aki shook her head, but continued to walk. Just as she was about to establish that all the cadets were Neanderthals, a tall cadet with dark hair stood up, dropping his napkin on the table, and began striding towards the two cadets. Both Fontaine and the junior cadet snapped to attention at his arrival. "Obviously a senior cadet," Aki thought.  The broad-shouldered cadet addressed the Fontaine first. Aki could not hear his voice, but he did not look very happy. Fontaine merely scowled back, then pivoted around and returned to his place among the 3rd year cadets. The senior cadet then turned toward the terrified plebe, which hadn't moved a muscle since saluting, knelt down and picked up the food tray. He handed it back to the nervous plebe, put his hand the young man's shoulder and spoke to him. The senior cadet's entire demeanor was different with this cadet and from all appearances seemed to give him a few words of encouragement before indicating for him to get himself more food. 

"That's the senior cadet leader, Gray Edwards." Maria stated as Aki watched him walk back to him seat. 

"I can see why he is cadet leader." Aki responded. Maria didn't respond back, but continued moving forward in the line.

The food selection was not bad; Aki had expected a lot worse if she was to judge by what she had seen so far. Aki choose to eat light, some vegetables and some dish vaguely resembling chicken casserole. Aki was skeptical to say the least.

"Don't worry, it tastes better than it looks." Maria stated. Aki was reaching without looking for a bottle of water on the shelf, when she felt another hand on the bottle she had been blindly reaching for. They both grabbed for the same one. Aki looked up to the owner, it was Gray Edwards.

"I'm sorry," Gray replied picking up the bottle and handing it to Aki, "Excuse me. I wasn't looking were I was going." Gray half smiled at Aki stunned expression. Gray grabbed another bottle, tossing lightly into his other hand.

"You're new here? Med tech?" It was a stupid question Gray knew, but he just couldn't walk away without saying something else.

Aki nodded, then said, "Yes. I just checked in this afternoon." Aki looked to Maria; Maria was already ushering them away. "Bye." Aki moved after Maria, trying to catch up with her.

"Okay, first off, don't talk to the cadets. If you do have to talk to a cadet, do it only on official business, nothing more."

"I didn't mean…" Aki stammered

"Second, Edwards is our division's commanding officer, since he is senior cadet leader. I think you're okay talking to him this time, but remember the rule: 'Stick to your own kind'."

As Aki and Maria passed by the senior cadet's tables some of the seniors nodded in acknowledgement to Maria and glanced speculatively at Aki. Aki looked straight ahead, she didn't like to be stared at. Especially by a hundred or so guys who hadn't seen a new female in few months. Aki spotted Devon and Mark up ahead; Aki felt a sweep of relief go through her as she sat down with "her own kind."

Gray returned to his seat with the others, after he delivered a new bottle of water to the cadet Fontaine had been terrorizing. Gray knew he was going to have to "talk" to Fontaine about his behavior. Gray knew Fontaine had aspirations of being senior cadet leader next year; he also knew that Fontaine would never get it if kept this up. Gray would have to give him some "friendly" advice. Gray smiled at the thought of that confrontation.

"What the hell was all that about?" asked Mark as Gray sat down. "Nothing." Gray responded.

"That are new med tech over there?" Mark asked as he indicated towards Aki and Maria who just sitting down at their table. "Yeah. Apparently we got 2 new ones this morning, according to the new roster I received." Gray answered as he picked up his fork to continue eating.

"What their stats?"

"The male is Devon Stratfordshire. Came from the Las Vegas barrier city #21. Got some theory about controlling hormone levels to make soldiers meaner than we already are, or something like that." 

"Ahh, hormones – interesting." Mark smirked. "What about the female?"

"Aki Ross. Came from Atlanta Bioethrics Institute. Wasn't much info on her in the file." Gray comment nonchalantly. "Not much info in her file! I know that's a load. Everyone minute of everyday of your life is inside your file. You just want me to have a chance with her, don't ya." Mark nudged Gray good-naturedly. Everyone knew Mark pushed the envelope when it came to the females at HMA. Since Hein took over it and the new rules instated, Mark's conquests have been severely limited. And it was the precise reason Gray didn't want Mark to know much about her. He didn't want to see Mark or her get expelled because of Mark's libido.

"Fancy her for yourself, huh, Gray?" Mark kept playfully shoving Gray. Gray chuckled at Mark antics.

"Nope. I just don't want you getting any ideas. We're out of here in 6 months. Don't screw it up." Gray was deadly serious as jabbed his fork at Mark. Mark understood Gray's concern. Major Hein was a jerk and a tyrant to boot.  Everyone knew that HMA was just a stepping-stone for Hein; Hein wanted the big prize – to be the general of the DEEP EYES.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

HMA – MED TECH BARRACKS – 2100

Aki was exhausted. She could barely move towards her bed as she walked into her room. Just as she crossed the threshold a large mass hugged her from behind.

"Did ya miss me?" Devon whispered in her ear, then gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Devon! Get off me!" Aki yelled, but laughed at the same time. Obviously his enthusiasm had not been quelled. That was a good thing. Aki turn towards him with a sly smile on her face.

"You can't be in here. Its against the rules."

"I know but I had to see you, I've missed you."

"We've only been apart of 48 hours. Give me a break." Aki laughed.

"Well, I still missed you."

"Okay, we've established that. Now get outta here before…." Aki stopped mid-sentence as she noticed a figure in the doorway. "Oh, God," Aki thought, "They've caught us." Aki knew what this must look like, but she hoped it didn't look that bad. Devon saw Aki's expression change, turned towards the door. Gray Edwards stood in the doorway holding an electronic "clipboard." His expression was calm, but obviously annoyed. 

Devon cleared his throat, "I'll see you tomorrow, Aki… I mean Ms. Ross. Nice to meet you." Devon made a hasty exit, brushing past Gray, who stared at him as he retreated from the room.

Gray walked further into the room noting several things on his "clipboard." "You know that liaisons of any kind are not permitted here, Ms. Ross." Gray spoke as he surveyed the room, noting things as he went along.

"I know what it must of looked like, but…" Aki stammered.

"And what it sounded like too. You two seem to know each other very well."

"It's not what you think, Mr. Edwards" 

"Lieutenant. Lt. Edwards." Gray corrected.

"Well, Lt. Edwards, It's still not what you think."

"What I think is irreverent, Ms. Ross. It is what others will think that matters. For your own sake, just keep it to a minimum." Gray sounded annoyed. "I'm not always on night check, and won't be able to cover you for long." Gray adjusted the controls on the lock system, testing it.

"You mean you 're not going to report me?" Aki sounded a bit surprised.

"No. I'm not. But don't think that if the shit hits the fan I'll not say something."

"I don't expect you to." Aki stated crossing her arms across her chest. "Does someone check every night if we are in our rooms?"

"Yes. And there is a watch that patrols the hall. Apparently Hein doesn't like just motion monitors" Gray turned to leave, but stopped.  He turned towards Aki, a half-cocked grin on his face.

"Tell me that guy is related to you."

Aki saw her chance out of the situation Devon had created and took it. "YES! Yes, he is. He is a ….a cousin." Aki half smiled back at Gray for his quick thinking. "I'll make sure its noted in you file. It seems to have been missed under your family history. Good night." Gray closed the door to Aki's room and continued down the hall, smiling to himself.  He had asked the question out of sheer hope that it was true, but it wasn't. But the lie was good, and people would believe it – for a while that is. A few seconds later Aki stuck her head out of her room, "Good night, Lt. Edwards." Aki quickly shut the door behind her. Gray continued down the hall.

"Whew, that was close!" Aki thought to herself as she leaned on the door. She really must talk to Devon about his exuberance, for both of their sakes.

HMA – NEXT MORNING –0500

"Aki? Aki, wake up. Aki!" Maria shook Aki to wake her up. "C'mon, you have to get up. We have to be in formation at 6 a.m."

Aki winced as the bathroom light came on. "What time is it?" Aki asked groggily.

"5 a.m., now hurry up, we don't have much time." Maria clapped her hands a few times as she walked by the bed. Aki threw back the blanket and stumbled towards the shower.

"Shower on. Water on 7." Aki called to the electronic shower operator. The shower came on and the steam from the water soon filled the room. Aki quickly discarded her clothes and opened the shower door. The water felt wonderful on her skin. She hadn't strength to take on last night, go she felt even filthier. Aki completed her shower and exited quickly. She didn't want to be late to the "formation," whatever that meant. She was determined to make a better impression with Lt. Edwards. She didn't want him thinking the wrong thing about her. For some reason his opinion of her mattered in Aki's eyes.

Aki donned the clothes she had worn last night to dinner. They were comfortable, if a little scratch because of their newness. Aki tidied up her room and made her bed. Just as Aki was brushing her teeth, Maria walked in.

"Oh, good. You're ready. I thought you might have fallen asleep again."

"Do we have a formation every morning?" Aki mumbles with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Yeah, every morning – 6 a.m. sharp."

"You didn't say anything about it last night. I would have been up if you had told me." Aki wiped her mouth and exited the bathroom. Aki checked the clock; it was 5:30 a.m.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I forgot about it, but alls well. C'mon we catch some breakfast before the formation." Maria and Aki exited her room to go to breakfast.

HMA – Morning formation –0600 sharp

The cadets were all neatly aligned in each of their respective divisions. About 1000 cadets stood outside waiting for Major Hein. The plebes had the most, over 400 cadets in its ranks, but that is because over half won't make it their 1st year. The 2nd year cadets had about 250 cadets, and the 3rd year cadets had about 175. The seniors had about 125 cadets plus 29 med techs. They stood front and center of the podium. The med techs were to the left of the senior cadets, separated but equal with them. Gray Edwards was at the front of his division, with Mark Sutton to his right. Both were at the position of attention.

As Aki and Maria quickly made their way into the formation, Aki tripped over something and went sprawling into Mark Sutton's way. His reaction was lightning fast as he caught her.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Damn feet" Aki apologized profusely. Gray watched from the corner of his eye, not at all amused with Aki's "performance." "Obviously," Gray thought, "she's one of those type women." Specifically Gray thought Aki was deliberately trying to get the attention of the men. Judging from what he had seen last night, she already had a "following." It wouldn't be hard for her; she was very beautiful. "Just what he, and his men didn't need: a new distraction. A very potent one at that." Gray thought to himself. Gray had seen it before, the havoc that a single woman could wreak on a military unit. And with her looks, she wouldn't have to try very hard at all. He would have to have a talk with her later.

Major Hein stepped up to the podium, like some surreal reincarnation of Adolph Hitler. The senior professor stood behind him. Looked out at the formation, noting everyone. He looked down to Gray. Hein didn't like Gray Edwards, but he had to admit he was a good soldier. Hein had entertained the idea of offering Edwards a permanent position on his private division of soldiers. But Hein had dismissed the notion once he heard of Gray's complaints about the changes he had made upon assuming command of HMA. Hein bided his time, waiting for the moment Edwards would slip up, and Hein would have him at his mercy. He knew Edwards' aspirations to become a DEEP EYES operative. "Perhaps I should use that desire to gain what I want." Hein thought to himself, his eyebrow arching up further. Hein turned and left, without saying a word to the cadets.

The senior professor, Captain Jacob Riley, came to the podium. "At ease, cadets." Everyone visible relaxed. "I have a few things to say to you all. First, you all have done exceptionally well so far this year. In a few months many of you will departing HMA; DON"T GET LAZY! The next 6 months are going to be the toughest ever. Military command has indicated that more engineering escorts and patrols of the wastelands will be requested in the coming months. You 3rd years may even get into the act." Murmurs could be heard throughout the formation as the news sunk in. "Listen. Remember what you were trained for, and always remember what you're fighting for!" A collective cheer went up as the Captain dismissed them to their day.

"Is it always like that?" Aki asked Maria as they went back to their barracks room to get their things for class.

"Yes. Hein usually doesn't say anything, Just stands there, and then he leaves. I guess it's just to remind us that he's still here. You rarely see him around the campus. Expect when we have visitors, like the Phantom Council. Boy, I hadn't seen anyone fall all over themselves like that in a long time." Aki smiled as Maria and her walked.

Just as Aki was about to leave her room, Gray showed up at her door. "May I come in? I need to talk to you. Regarding a private matter." Aki backed up into her room. Gray walked in and shut the door quietly.

""I thought we weren't allowed to be here alone." Aki replied smartly.

Gray folded his hands behind his back, making is chest appear bigger than it already was. "Ms. Ross, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I don't want you distracting my men. They…" Aki interrupted him

"Distracting your men?' Aki asked questioningly.

"They are stressed as it and with this news about more patrols, I don't want you distracting them from their missions. I need them focused."

"I'm not distracting them, not on purpose" Aki stated.

"Oh, come on Ms. Ross. After what I saw last night and that stunt this morning with my assistant cadet leader, I'm sure you can see why I'm concerned."

"Why you son of… how dare you accuse me of.... of fraternizing!" Aki took a step towards Gray, her hands on her hips. Gray was impressed. She looked to be genuinely insulted, rather than defensive about his statement.

"Ms. Ross, all I'm asking for is your discretion. Keep it private, all right. I'm sure Lt. Sutton or any of the other seniors will be happy to oblige you. You're very beautiful." Gray turned to leave, not knowing why he had said the last thing.

"Hold on a minute! I've got a few things of my own to say!" Aki started to yell at Gray.

"Then say them, quietly." As Gray turned back towards Aki,

"First off, I'm not what you think I am. As to what you saw last night, well, Devon Stratfordshire has been my FRIEND for years. Both are parents died in the San Francisco attack. He is more like family than a lover. Second off, what stunt with your second in command?" Aki paused waiting for Gray's reply. Suddenly, she knew what he meant.

"Oh! I get it. This morning when I tripped, well, all I did Lt. Edwards was trip, that's all. No seduction was involved, nor was it intended. Like I could be even attracted to any of you low-crawling, bullet-for-brains jarhead military types!"

Gray started to smile, raising his hand to cover his mouth from laughing, trying to look serious. Aki continued to rail at him for a few moments, and then she saw Gray's effort to keep from laughing.

"What's so funny!?" Aki demanded

Gray couldn't keep it in any longer; he busted out laughing. He had a deep-throated laugh, with a genuine smile. "'Low-crawling, bullet-of-brains jarhead', now that's funny." Gray continued to laugh and couldn't stop. Aki tried to remain on the defensive, but Gray's laugh was infectious. Outside the door, people could hear Gray's laugh, and stared awkwardly at the door as they passed.

Aki chuckled a little, then Gray stood straight up from his bent over laughing position. He looked at Aki and smiled. "I'm sorry to have thought what I did. As I thought about it further, your fall did seem genuine. You would have fallen flat on you face if it hadn't been from Mark." Gray started to laugh both at himself and the situation.

"You're apology is accepted." Aki retorted to Gray, who was straightening his uniform. Aki watched as he brushed the sleeves and front panels of his jacket. Aki could well imagine what was underneath all that cloth. Gray glanced up at Aki, since she was quiet now, and caught her staring. Aki quickly averted her gaze to the ceiling. Gray smiled again, taking a step toward Aki, holding out his hand. Aki took his hand and shook it.

"I really am sorry. But you must understand what I was trying to do."

"I understand that you failed to get all the facts before making a decision. Not a good trait for a DEEP EYES operative."

"Touché, madam." Gray replied

Aki let go of Gray's hand, turned and started to walk out of the room. "And Lt. Edwards it's mademoiselle, not madam – I've never been married." Aki called over her shoulder. With that she left Gray in her room staring after her.

Later that night, Aki truly started to unpack her things. Most of her stuff she had brought couldn't be used here, unless Aki wanted to stick out like a sore thumb. But Aki was glad she brought it, made her feel less alone. As she unpacked each bag she realized that her personal journal, family photos, and leather-bond books were missing. Aki was fuming. She threw her bags down on the floor. "God damn it, Hein!" Aki screamed in her head. That was it, she'd go see Hein and demand her stuff back immediately.

Aki charged up the hall way, barely missing a couple of cadets. As Aki marched across the quad, she drew a lot of attention. Gray and Mark were jogging around the track, as Aki walked across the quad. Gray and Mark could see the look on Aki's face as she charged up the stairs leading to Hein's office.

"Oh, shit. She looks pretty pissed." Mark stated to Gray, who just nodded in agreement. Inside he hoped that Aki wasn't doing anything foolhardy.

Aki encountered Scruggs first. After a much heated debated as to whether the Major could see her, Aki charged past Scruggs towards Hein's office. She didn't knock or announce herself, she just threw open the door and charged right in.

"Sir, I'm sorry…." Scruggs stammered.

"It's alright, Scruggs. I've been expecting Ms. Ross. You can leave." Hein had his back to Aki, staring at the quad outside his office. "I watched as you charged across the quad. Drew quite a lot of attention to yourself."

"Where is my stuff?! I demand that you give it back to me. Now." Aki clenched her hands into fists at her side, showing how angry she was.

"Your 'stuff.' What specifically are you talking about?" Hein turned towards Aki, taking a seat. He deliberately ignored her demand and ignorance of his rank and power.

"My personal journal, my family photo album, and my books, specifically." Aki stood her ground as Hein stared up at her. Hein reached down and retrieved a small box containing the items she had just listed. Aki sucked in a shocked breath; it was obvious Hein had been reading her journal.

"These items are not needed here. You would not want the 'distraction'." Hein stated nonchalantly.

"They are MY things. They have personal value to ME. I want them. They are all I have left of my family." Aki started to sound desperate, begging for the return of her belongings.

Major Hein let out a deep breath and shoved the box towards Aki. "You may have your tokens back. But be advised, this is the last and only exception you will receive from me. And don't ever charge in here like you just did. I'm taking an exception since you are new here and obviously was not told beforehand of the regulations of this facility. Are we understood?"

Aki picked up her box of stuff and glanced at Hein. "Yes, sir." Aki left the room; her legs were shaking as she walked down the stairs. She had a feeling she had just made an enemy of Major Hein.

HMA – 1 week later – Wasteland Recon Lecture

"Okay, gentleman, and ladies, you all have been fitted and received you _Halos_. I expect you to get very familiar with it; it could well save your life in the very near future. You will have an examination on the last 5 lectures regarding detection, handling, and collection of wasteland materials tomorrow. Be prepared to discuss it – that will be your exam. Dismissed"

Aki collected her computer and headgear, and began to leave. Maria walked into the lecture hall as Aki was leaving.

"Here you are. I thought it was computer glitch that you were registered in this class. Why are you taking it?" Aki steered Maria out the lecture hall, but not before spying Gray walking across the room towards the door. As always he was in the lead, with Mark Sutton and his usual pack of cadets hanging around him. Gray seemed oblivious to the hero worship many of the young cadets showed him. Aki had caught herself glancing at him ever so often during class. And today she had caught him looking at her! She didn't know what to think. She didn't want to become a "distraction" as Gray put it, but there was something about Gray that attracted her.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Maria waived her had in front of Aki's face to get her attention. "Don't play stupid. I can smell the pheromones. You like Edwards don't you."

"Sure I like him. He's different than the others – smarter."

"Not to mention handsome, chivalrous, and big. Or so I've heard." Maria wagged her eyebrows up and down at Aki. Aki rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Lt. Edwards is a smart soldier, and I respect him for that. But he's all about the DEEP EYES. I'd doubt that he would do anything to risk his assignment." Aki state wryly. 

"Hey listen, I came her to ask you to join our study group tonight. We meet in the library. You want to come?" Maria decided to ignore Aki's declaration of noninterest.

"I'm not sure." Aki was so tired from all the physical training she had been doing for the last week; she thought she was going to die every night.

"C'mon, its fun. And since it's "command" sponsored, some of the senior cadets come to study with us." Maria reeled out her "bait." "Gray is usually there." Maria hooked the "fish" and began reeling her in.

Aki smiled at Maria, the way two women smile at each other when they know what the each is up to. "Okay, I'll come. But it's not because of Gray."

"Of course it isn't" Maria replied sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

 **Chapter 5**

HMA – Electronic Library –1900 hours.

The "library" was nothing more than a room with 4 walls, a couple of tables and chairs, and computers. Students were allowed in after 1700, and again the room was divided by rank. Aki and Maria walked in together. Aki wasn't sure she should have come, but it would be nice to meet some of the other cadets. Aki had to admit to herself that Gray was a major reason she had come, but she didn't want to. He was all about the military: Aki wasn't. They might as well be on different planets. Aki was a little disheartened about her thoughts and it must have shown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked. Aki shook her head, "Nothing, don't worry." Aki gave a half-hearted smile to reassure Maria. Maria wasn't buying Aki's answer. 

"Listen, if you really don't want to be hear, I'll understand. I mean thought you would want to be here. Be able to see Gray, outside of class and stuff."

"I do want to be here. C'mon we're wasting time." This time Maria bought Aki's answer even though Aki was scared out of her mind.

As they got closer to "their" area, Aki was somewhat relieved to see Gray wasn't there. That's not to say she was entirely happy either. She was disappointed. Maria and Aki took a seat across from Devon and Mark. They conversed from a few minutes, before Aki threw down the gauntlet at Devon.

"So, you were going to tell me about your theory." Aki said to Devon, who recognized Aki's approach. "It's actually quite interesting. You see during heightened emotional stress, the body produces extra hormones to different parts of the body."

"We've all bee to medical school here, Stratfordshire, get on with it." Maria implies impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Well, my theory is that if we can isolate those hormones, we could help people, soldiers, combat their fears and emotions. Allowing them to focus on the situation at hand." Devon looked impressed with himself as the others nodded in agreement.

"Sounds interesting. But I have one question, isn't it our 'fears' that make us more aware of different things? Things we might not have noticed before, because of the very hormones you want to block?" Aki question innocently.

Devon smiled at Aki. "Well, there is some evidence that the hormones do allow people to 'sense' things better. But most people lack the emotional control to do that, and harness that extrasensory perception."

"I would think that it would be better to train those people most in need of that 'emotional control', like the DEEP EYES, to help them use the body, and the senses, it was given."

"I don't know, I don't think its possible. What do you think Lt. Edwards?" Devon asked Gray as he came up behind Aki and Maria. Aki swung around and bumped straight into Gray's legs. She looked up at Gray; Gray looked down at her, but said nothing.

"What was the question?" Gray asked again. He stand where he was while Devon explained his theory. Aki didn't _like_ when Gray stood so close to her. It had happened before the other day when Aki was standing in line for dinner.

Maria had a lot of work to do in the medical lab, so Aki went to dinner by herself. As she stood in line, waiting patiently, she noticed. Gray was standing behind her.  His presence always made her turn to jelly on the inside. "Thank God," she thought, " he can't see what he does to me inside." "Stop Aki, you're here to learn and help Dr. Sid, not flirt with the cadets!" Aki admonished to herself.  Little did she know that her scent was giving Gray his own type of problem.

Gray stood behind Aki in the dinner line. He stood there for a moment and didn't say anything, just watched her. She was different. She wasn't like a lot of other women he'd met; she seemed more self-assured, more focused, but yet she was very apprehensive to new things. She liked quiet, he knew this because had caught her reading one of her "real" books on the quad on day. Not many people had "real" paper and leather books. She sat there almost an hour, just reading. Gray and the others of his "group" completed their entire workout before she got up to leave. But right now, Aki was driving him crazy with her presence again. He had never felt this way about any woman before. There had been others he had been fond of, before the HMA, but never like this Gray took a deep breath trying to cool is thoughts. He leaned over Aki to grab a bottle of water. His face was millimeters from her hair. She smelled of flowers, and some sort of spice Gray couldn't place.  Gray lost his balance a bit, slightly bumping Aki on the shoulder. "Sorry," Gray choked, an embarrassed smile coming over his face. Aki glanced over her shoulder at Gray. She smiled back at him, nodded and then turned back towards the front. Little did they know that they were being watched.

Brett Fontaine watched from his seat the interaction between Aki and Gray. Fontaine was certain that Gray and the med tech had a "thing" going. Gray had never showed the slightest interest in any of the females at HMA. "Mr. Duty, Honor, and Fairness" Fontaine thought to himself. Fontaine had hinted to his close friends that Gray might be a "little light in the loafers" towards males. All guys had laughed at the comment, but had never repeated the comment. They feared both Gray and Fontaine. But now Fontaine had something that might get him on step closer to senior cadet leader next year. He would take this information to Major Hein, immediately.

Gray continued to stand behind Aki's chair as he spoke with Devon. He was in agreement with Aki, which so surprised her; she turned to look at him again.

"The adrenaline in a soldier's body helps him. I think it would better to help that solider harness that power, rather than remove it."

Aki smiled triumphantly back at Devon. "Well, now that I've had my ego thoroughly stomped in the ground, I think I shall call it a night." Devon stated as he collected his things.

"Devon, come on. We were just debating. C'mon stay." Aki asked, no pleaded. She didn't want Gray taking the chair across from her. Which he was where he was making his way to as Devon continued to leave.

"Can't luv. Got to go to the lab, run some tests. See ya later!" Devon and Mark both left, and just as they did Maria decided she too had to go do something, and left. Aki was beginning to get suspicious. Gray sat across from her, typing on his computer. The monitor just covered the lower half of their faces. Only their eyes were visible over the computer monitors. Just then another senior cadet left, apparently finished with his work. Now it was only Aki and Gray in the senior cadets area. Aki tried to concentrate, but it was difficult with Gray sitting across from her. Gray seemed unaffected by the situation, Aki observed. But she couldn't have been more wrong.

Gray typed nonsensical words in his computer, just to make it seem like he was doing something. Aki was driving him and his body crazy. If he stood up right now, she would know exactly where his thoughts were roaming. Aki kept looking furlatively around her, as if checking for something or someone.

 "You looking for someone?" Gray asked as he continued to "type."

"No, not really. I'm just trying to remember when I last saw a 'study group' this empty." Aki replied. Gray chuckled, "Yeah. Seems pretty suspicious to me." Aki's eyes snapped up to lock with Gray's over the monitor. "Could he read my mind?" Aki thought. "No, no, you stupid twit. He's brought just thinking the same thing as you about this study group."

Aki leaned back into her chair and quietly shut her computer down. She lowered the monitor, so Gray could now see all of her face. His heart skipped a beat. "She's so beautiful."  He thought to himself, as he too shut down his computer. Now Aki could see all of his face as well. His rugged good looks were not lost on her. Both stared at each other for a few moments. A few stole moments; that's all they had. Gray broke contact first, somewhat embarrassed. Aki looked away too, not knowing what to say. She wasn't very good at these things. She hoped Gray was. Gray rubbed the back of his neck as if to relieve a knot. He wasn't very good at these things. But then suddenly Gray thought of something.

"Have you've every seen Jupiter?"

"You mean have I seen a picture of it? Yeah."

"No, not a picture. The actual planet?"

"Ah, no." Aki replied confused.

Gray smiled. "Meet me at the south entrance in 10 minutes. Just leave like your going back to your room. I'll leave a few minutes later." Gray whispered.

"Don't you think that's a little risky, cadet leader?" Aki replied saucy.

"If you don't want to I'll understand…"

"No, no, I want to. Its just I don't want you to get in trouble. You've got a hellvua lot more to lose than me."

"Don't worry about me. I'm the senior cadet leader. I'm above reproach." Stretched his long, muscular arms out wide to indicate his excellence. "So, are you going to meet me?"

"Sure, okay." Aki replied hesitantly. She couldn't believe that she had just agreed to meet the senior cadet leader on a secret rendezvous. She must be insane. If she got kicked out of here, she'd never be able to help Dr. Sid or the earth from the phantoms. "That can wait one night," Aki thought to herself as she left the library.

It was cold inside. No power came to this part of the academy. Aki wished she HAD gone back to her room, to get her coat, that is. She walked nervously towards where Gray said to meet him. At least she thought this is where she was to meet him. She glanced around; the hallway was dark, cold and musty. It seemed as if this part of the academy wasn't used anymore. She was curious about why. The building seemed sound enough. She came to the end of the hall to a pair of double metal doors. They were "old style" doors, with a standard key entry lock; not the computerized lock pads most doors had now. She was curious about that too. She waited in the dark for a few minutes. The hallway was creepy. Aki was never one to scare easy, but she was feeling apprehensive nonetheless. "Where is he?" Aki thought, annoyed. Maybe this was a mistake, Aki thought. Maybe HE thought this was a mistake. Maybe someone caught him. Or worse maybe he was just "toying" with her. "No," Aki thought as she paced in front of the double doors, "Gray wouldn't do that." Aki was sure about that. Aki finally started to realize he wasn't coming and started walking back down the hallway. As she walked Aki thought she heard something behind her. She looked over her shoulder, while picking up her pace. Suddenly Aki slammed into something very big and hard. Aki almost fell backwards, but Gray caught her in his arms. Gray too had thought he had heard something, and was looking behind him, when he ran into Aki.

"Oh, ouch!!' Aki cried aloud as she held her head. "Oh, God! Aki, are you okay? I didn't see you as I came up from the stairs. Where were you going?" Gray continued to hold Aki as she rubbed her head, then her jaw. She had slammed pretty hard into Gray, and Gray's body wasn't very forgiving.

"I'm okay. I thought I heard something too. I thought maybe you weren't going to come." Aki smiled sheepishly. Gray shook his head as if to say, "You know I would do that to you." Gray released Aki from his embrace. Aki felt somewhat "empty" as he did. Gray cleared his throat and gestured towards the end of the hall.

"C'mon, I want to show you something." Gray took Aki's hand as he continued to walk down the hall. Gray could feel the warmth from Aki's hand, and he liked the feel of her skin. His thumb moved slowly over the back of her hand. Aki must have felt it, because she stumbled right at that moment. Gray didn't say anything, just stopped, and then continued on, still holding Aki's hand. 

"How are we going to get in there? It's locked." Aki replied questioningly.

Gray cocked a roguish smile at Aki and reached in his pants pocket. Gray proceeded to pull out a few narrow instruments, looking a lot like medical instruments. He knelt down in front of the old fashioned key lock and started to insert each instrument, each at different angles, into the keyhole.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking the lock." Gray replied quietly as he listen for the telltale click. Just then the sound came, Gray smile with satisfaction, some of the instruments stuck in between his teeth now. "I still got the touch." Gray replied through his teeth as he opened the door cautiously, looking inside the room before he held the door open wide enough for Aki to enter. 

"How did you know how to pick an old fashioned lock like that?"

"Benefits of a reckless childhood." Gray stated matter of factly.

"You, reckless. Somehow I don't believe that."

"We're in here aren't we?" Gray quietly closed the door behind him.

Aki was amazed at the size of the room. It was huge, with a large, powerful telescope pointing diagonally into the night sky. The observatory door was wedged open about 30 percent, just enough to see into the sky.

"How did you know about this place?" Aki questioned as she walked around the room, her voice echoing slightly through the empty room. Gray winced at the noise it made and put his finger to his lips to say "Shhh." Aki winced as well, realizing her error. She walked back towards Gray so she could hear his answer.

"Like you Aki, I too like quiet places."

Aki liked his answer. Who was she kidding, she like him. Aki followed Gray as he motioned her to follow him. He walked over to the telescope, looked in to the eyepiece.

"How can you see anything? The barrier must cover up everything." Aki asked curiously as Gray continued to look through the eyepiece, adjusting knobs here and there. Years of fiddling with the telescope had given Gray an excellent knowledge of the telescope's mechanics.

"The barrier obscures the image a bit. But the telescope…" Gray drifted off as Aki moved closed over Gray's shoulder to see what he was seeing. Gray was distracted by her presence enough that he couldn't speak. He watched he profile as she gazed over his shoulder into the telescope.

"It's beautiful." Aki replied wondrously. "No, you're beautiful," Gray thought to himself.

"The telescope what. " Aki asked as she looked into the telescope's eyepiece. Gray moved from under Aki's body, and then cleared his throat to remove the lump that had formed there.

"The telescope is powerful enough to get past the barrier. And since it makes a lot of noise I can't move it around too much. So I'm stuck looking at Jupiter and her moons for now."

"Why? Were you able to move it before?" Aki asked absently still gazing at the beautiful planet spinning before her.

"I had permission from Major Baldwin to use this room. He would sometimes even come up here with me. Since there is no power to this building, he and I had to manually move this sucker a few times." Gray smiled as he remembered that night; they had both laughed so hard their sides hurt the next day. Aki stopped looking through the eyepiece and looked up at Gray. "He must have really like you. Where is he now?" Aki asked innocently. Gray's face changed suddenly at Aki's question. Aki saw how his face changed and suddenly knew "where" he was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Aki touched Gray's arm.

"It's alright. It was months ago. But I feel sort of responsible; it was a mission I planned. Only a few of us survived, the major didn't."

Aki looked away; an awkward silence hung in the air. Aki didn't want to talk about death. She already knew all she wanted to know about that subject. Gray stepped forward as Aki moved aside. Gray sat in the reclining viewing chair below the telescope eyepiece. Aki watched him as he looked back at the sky. She could tell that he had spent a lot of time in that chair. Aki knelt down next to Gray, watching his profile. "That's why your stuck looking at the same place in the sky; because Hein hasn't give his permission for you to use the room. And you're not going to ask him are you? SO now every time you come up here you reminded of your 'mistake'." Aki whispered to Gray. Gray turned his and looked into Aki's eyes. She had laid her head on her hands, her chin balanced on the back of her hands as she spoke. Gray didn't say anything. He didn't have too. Aki knew she was right. Gray gazed back up into the sky.

"So, what's your story?" Gray asked impetuously.

"My story?" Aki looked puzzled at the question and his change in demeanor.

"Your story. Where you're from?  Family? Boyfriends? I already know you've never been married." Gray added that as a bonus hinting at their previous confrontation. Aki smiled at the question Gray slipped in. She laughed as she took his chin in her hand, turning his face towards hers. Gray was surprised by her actions

"I think that if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't be here with you, Lt. Edwards." Aki finished the comment with a playful tap on the nose. ""Very true, Ms. Ross." Gray replied turning his full attention to Aki.

"Besides my entire life is was in my file you undoubtedly have read." Aki stated as she stood up and walked around Gray's chair.

"I read it twice." Gray replied smartly. Aki turned towards Gray and sat facing him, her feet next to Gray's head.

"My parents died when the San Francisco barrier was breached." Aki replied quickly but without sorrow.

"I'm sorry." Gray felt like an idiot. Most people had lost some part of their families to the phantoms. And he had read her file, twice.

'No, no. It's okay. I'm not sad about it. My parents loved each other and they died together. My mother and father were very happy people. They were both scientists, who loved the world around them. Before the phantoms, they traveled a lot. Saw all kinds of great cities." Aki wrapped her hand around Gray's wrist to reassure him she was fine with the discussion.

"It must have been hard to lose them at such a young age. At about 13, right? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Gray inquired.

"No. It just me. But Dr. Sid was a close fiend of my fathers. He took me it. Treated me like the daughter he never had."

"Dr. Sid?" Aki sudden realized she had revealed too much to Gray. She wasn't suppose to by in any way involved with Dr. Sid. Aki knew she could trust Gray, but she didn't want anything to hurt Gray because of her involvement with the Gaia theory. Aki didn't respond to Gray's question, just remained silent. Gray figured she didn't want to talk about her family anymore. Gray decided to ask her something that he had been dieing to ask her.

"Aki. Where did your name come from, who'd you get it?"

"My grandmother, on my mother's side, was named Aki. Sort of a family tradition to name the first-born daughter Aki. It means 'autumn'"

"Sounds kind of asian. Was your mother asian?"

"Partly. But my father was irish for the most part."

"Ah, now I see where you get the freckles from." Gray smiled as he touched the splash of light freckled he could see across the bridge of her nose and on her checks. Aki turned her head shyly from his touch, laughing softly.

"Yeah, dad always said I had a "bit of the luck of the ol'irish." Aki replied put on her best irish brogue. Gray laughed out loud at her accent. Seeing come out of Aki was hilarious.

"So what about you? What's YOUR story?" 

Gray returned to his reclining position in the viewing chair, hand over rubbing his forehead.

"I DIDN'T have the benefit of reading YOUR file. TWICE." Aki smiled at her jab. When Gray didn't respond, Aki arched her head to the side, into his POV. "Tell me about this 'reckless' childhood." Aki smile wider, balancing her chin in her hand, and her arm on her upraised knee. Gray stopped rubbing his head and looked over at her.

"I was born in Chicago the same year the meteor hit earth. My mother was pregnant with me when it hit. My father was an engineer who worked on developing hydroelectric dams as an alternative source of power. But, when the meteor hit he joined up with other scientists to develop weapons against the phantoms." Gray stared up at the ceiling as he spoke, his eyes slowly closed as he continue to speak. Aki watched as his lips moved. She could imagine Gray envisioning all of his memories of his beloved family right then. Aki felt a strange sense of sadness to know Gray had lost so much.

"It was my idea to train dogs as an early warning sign of the phantoms."

"How old were you?"

"About 12, I think. We had a German Shepard named Grace. She was very smart. She actually was the first" Aki knew the story of the Chicago pre-barrier city. It was a landmark achievement in fighting the phantoms. Aki could tell that Gray's father was an important part of that achievement. 

"I learned to pick locks since most of the places in the abandon cities we'd go to forage for supplies had locks like those." Gray indicated the doors they had come through earlier. "You learn real quick how to do it. Unlike now, we didn't have the headgear to 'see' the phantoms like we do now. We had the dogs. Do you know how hard it is to pick a rusted old lock with 5 dogs barking ferociously around you?"

"No, I can't imagine."

"It's not fun. But we managed to have some fun while we we're there. We would try and imagine what the city looked like before the phantoms came. My dad would tell me stories on how beautiful the city looked at night from the harbor. He told me that if you ever want to make a woman love you take her on Lake Michigan and show her the city at night. He said it was one of the most romantic places. Other that Hawaii."

"Hawaii. Did you say Hawaii?" Gray nodded "yes" to Aki. "My parents lived in Hawaii before the meteor hit. I've got pictures." Aki became very excited at the prospect of showing Gray just was his father must have told him about Hawaii.

"Really. You have pictures? Of Hawaii? Here?" Gray seemed shocked she had actual pictures of a place he had often dreamed of, but never really seen.

"Yeah!" Yelled, the noise echoing again. Aki grimaced at the noise. She paused a few moments, waiting. Just then Gray heard voices and steps coming up the stairway. He held up his hand to keep Aki quiet, and then motioned her to follow him. The walked up slowly to the cracked door, Gray intent on seeing who was coming.

"I'm telling you Brett. I saw Edwards come into this building." The short, muscular Hispanic cadet stated to Fontaine.

Gray groaned at the realization that Brett Fontaine was the one in the building. The other cadet he could probably just tell him he was checking the grounds or something; but Fontaine was another matter. Fontaine was just itching to nail him at "something."

Fontaine stopped in the stairway, shining the torchlight up the well of the stairs. He listened carefully for any sign of moment in the upper levels. Suddenly her heard something skidder down the upstairs hallway. Fontaine immediately shined his light up, looking for the source. After it was quiet again, Fontaine continued to cautiously ascend the stairs.

Gray stood back up after he threw the piece of debris down the hall. Gray knew Fontaine was stupid enough to follow where sound went to, rather where it came from. Gray once again took Aki's hand. Aki looked very worried. Gray gently squeezed her hand for reassurance that they would get out of here. Gray opened the door slowly, not wanting it to creak. He pulled Aki through the opening, indicating for her to stand by the far wall. Gray slow closed the door, locking it. He turned to see the bright light from Fontaine's torchlight shining up the stairway. They didn't have much time. Gray grabbed Aki's had and went into a side office. Inside the abandon office was a large metal cabinet. Gray slowly opened the door and motioned Aki in, Gray quickly followed her, quietly shutting the door behind them.

The cabinet was just tall enough for Gray to stand straight in, but it wasn't big enough for the both of them to be in and not touch. Aki was pressed up against Gray's body due to the close quarters. Gray could clearly hear Fontaine's voice in the hall now. He just hoped that Fontaine showed his usual lack of intelligence, got bored, and left. 

"There's no one up here Brett. Edwards probably was doing some routine building check." The Hispanic cadet muttered.

"That's what he'd like you to think. No. Gray Edwards is hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is." Fontaine maliciously stated as he tried the double doors where the telescope was housed. After trying several times to open the door, Fontaine finally gave up and left.

Aki breathed a notable sigh of relief as she listened to Fontaine's retreating footsteps. It was getting hot in there and she wanted to get out. "Stay. We've got make sure he's good and gone." Gray whispered into Aki's ear. They were so close; Gray didn't even have to bend down to speak into Aki's ear. Her face was right next to his. He could feel her breath floating past his neck and earlobe. It was wreaking havoc with his senses. "Please hurry up and leave Fontaine, before I do something stupid!" Gray prayed silently.

Aki was not faring any better, and was thinking the same thing as Gray. Aki could feel all of Gray's body pressed to the length of hers. It felt good; too good. Aki felt a sudden shift in the mood inside the metal cabinet. She looked up at Gray's face, or what she could see of it. She suddenly knew Gray he had to kiss her.

"Just once, that's all" Gray thought to himself. ."Cool it Gray," he told himself, "don't get involved. Don't do anything to jeopardize your chances for a DEEP EYES assignment." That was like a cold shower for Gray. But then he thought of his father, and his mother. They had lived through so much adversity, and still managed to love each other and their kids to the very end. "Maybe," Gray thought, "I've been living my life too carefully. Dad always said that it was better to love than not love at all." He knew he might not get this chance again. He couldn't believe he was getting a chance at all. He had to take it; had to take the chance. Gray slowly lowered his lips towards Aki's. He couldn't see well, but could feel where her breath was coming from. He prayed he'd didn't screw up and kiss her nose. But, suddenly, Aki's body shifted and her face starting coming towards Gray's; their lips meeting softly somewhere in the middle. Gray stroked Aki's lips back and forth with his own. He could taste her breath. Gray brought his hands up against Aki's middle back, pressing her more intimately to his body. Their kiss exploded into a full-fledged assault of the senses. Gray ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, and when Aki silently sighed, he slowly stroked her tongue with his. Their heads slated this way and that, searching for more. Gray had never felt anything so incredible as Aki's innocent kiss. 

Aki had never felt anything like Gray's passionate kiss. She was weak in the knees from it. She feared that if he told her that they had to leave then she wouldn't be able to walk. The kiss slowed and then ended, both of them breathing heavily afterwards.

'Do you think its safe?" Aki asked breathlessly.

"No, I don't think we'll ever be safe at all." Gray replied misinterpreting her question.

Aki pulled back a little, confused. "When DO you think it will be safe for us to leave?"

"Oh. Shh…let me listen for a minute." Gray listened for a few moments, his arms still wrapped around Aki's waist. He really didn't want to give up his position, but he knew that the next place Fontaine would look was Gray's barracks room. And it was getting to close to lights out. They had to go before they were missed. Gray extricated himself from around Aki's body to open the cabinet door. Gray motioned to Aki to go out. As the both departed, the cool air hit their faces. It made Aki's lips tingle in the aftermath of Gray's loving kiss. Gray took Aki's hand again and they both walked down the hallway.

At the stairway they both stopped. Aki didn't know what to say. She never knew what to say at the end of a "date." "Well, we've certainly have cover the goodnight kiss" Aki smiled to herself. Gray looked down the stairs, making sure the coast was clear. 

"I want you to know I never INTENTED to kiss you tonight." Gray stated solemnly to Aki. Aki seemed confused by the comment. "I mean, shit, that came out wrong. I didn't bring up here for that." Motioning back towards the office they had just left. "But I'm glad it happened." Gray smiled mischievously at Aki, who now understood. Aki really didn't know what to say now.

"I will see you tomorrow." Gray spoke softly as he brushed a kiss on Aki's cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

HMA – 2 weeks later – 1000 hours – Virtual Battle Simulation Complex

The Virtual Battle Simulation Complex was a converted football stadium left after the phantoms attacked Earth. Gray, Mark, and Zane walked into the complex in full battle gear.  Several 2nd and 3rd cadets came in behind them, also dressed in full battle gear. Each carried the Nocturne, a 12-gauge bio-ethric pulse rifle. All in all, each was carrying about 80 pounds of weight on their bodies. The 2nd year cadet's gear was shiny and new looking, while senior's gear was more used looking, with lots of scrapes, dents and nicks. The younger cadets were there to learn from the seniors. Since it was simulation no harm could come to them from the virtual phantoms, but this was as real as it got for them until 3rd year. Gray "enjoyed" simulation just for that reason. When someone got "killed" his or her battle gear would freeze up, due to a computer code encoded in the hydraulics, simulating death. As well as an electrical shock was surged through the suit so cadets could "feel" the pain of death. But afterward, that cadet was released and they ALL got to learn from their mistakes.

As the cadets lined up in the staging area for their assigned teams, Gray noticed Fontaine was among the 3rd years. Mark noticed him too. Many an altercation had occurred right after simulation, in this very room, between Gray and Fontaine. Usually because Fontaine felt that it was Gray's fault that Fontaine got killed or had killed someone else. The senior instructors, and each time Gray had tried to be fair in his assessment had spoken to Gray about Fontaine. Maybe he was trying to hard to save Fontaine's career. Gray would have to wait and see.

As the cadets milled about waiting, a second set of doors opened. Aki, Maria, and Devon walked into the complex. Aki was shifting in her new uniform. Maria was checking behind her as she walked. Aki had just been fitted with her official wasteland recon uniform. It was form fitting with steel plates sewn in to protect her back, shoulders, abdomen, and chest. It was very constricting, but Maria had assured Aki that it would feel better once she got used to it. Aki wasn't so sure about it. It was a lot heavier that she had expected, and she wasn't quite sure why she needed it.

"Why do we need this armor anyway? It won't stop phantoms." Aki remarked as the walked.

"Its not to protect you from the phantoms. It's to protect you from them." Devon spoke as he pointed to the line of battle attired cadets lined up in the staging area. Aki swallowed noticeably. She had never seen armor so huge. It made the cadets look 2 times bigger.

"You want to talk about weight," Maria replied, "We've got nothing compared to them." Aki had to agree she had better stopped complaining.

"C'mon Ballentine, Ross, Stratfordshire! We haven't got all day!" The instructor called.

This was her first simulation and Aki was very nervous. She didn't feel ready to do simulation, but she would have to wait and see. Maria was relaxed, but she had been doing this for months. Devon, well Devon was being Devon; was always relaxed.

Gray heard the instructor call out Aki's last name. He groaned inwardly. He was happy to be able to see her, but not like this. These simulations could get pretty dicey. But she needed to get some experience before going into the field, Gray thought to himself. If he could help her, he would.

Aki walked past Gray, not able to see his face because of the helmet, and lined up with the others. 

"3 teams. Edwards your team alpha, Wallace your team bravo, and Zane your team Charlie. Team alpha will be the commanding team; all other will take orders from Edwards. Your objective is to rescue 4 trapped soldiers inside Old Washington D.C., recon the area and get out of there. The longer you stay the more phantoms will appear. SO get in and get out!" 

The instructor pulled an electronic clipboard out. Gray silently prayed for Aki to be on his team. He'd have more control that way. He was in command, but the other team leaders would have ultimate say as to how each achieved the goals Gray set forth.

"Team alpha, Edwards, Gomez, Linburger, and Ballentine." Gray groaned again as his prayer was not answered. Aki sucked in her breath in shock that Gray was out here too. She cautiously peered down the line of cadets. Aki noticed a helmet look slightly her way. Aki snapped back into formation. 

"Team bravo, Wallace, Harold, Fontaine, and Ross." Now Gray was really concerned. Aki was on Fontaine's team!

"Edwards!"

"Yes Sir!"

"You've got 10 minutes to plan your mission. Get to it!" The instructor left the complex.

The three teams crowded around a holographic table, showing the layout of the virtual terrain. Gray made a few calculations, lifted his helmet, and then spoke.

"We'll go in here. Hump around this hill and down this road. This building it where the soldiers are. My team will be in first." Fontaine rolled his eyes as Gray spoke; Gray noticed. "Something to add, Ensign Fontaine?" Gray deliberately addressed Fontaine that way to signify his lower rank.

"Well, I don't see why we don't go in here, over this hill. It's a more direct approach and less humping." Fontaine spoke as he pointed to the places on the diagram.

"That's true, ensign. But how are we going to 'see' what's over on the other side of that hill? Could be loaded with phantoms or big metas. Besides, we're to recon the area as much as possible. The way I've indicated is the best."

The others nodded in agreement. Gray had a knack for finding the best routes into an area. Aki could now see that he was born for this.

"Team alpha will be in first, then Charlie team. Bravo team you wait outside. All med techs will go in next. Determine if there is anyone to save and then get out." Gray looked at each med tech, not lingering one more than another. Gray's urgency was partly because Aki was here. Med tech got "killed" to in simulation and Gray didn't want Aki to feel that electrical shock pass through her when she was "killed."

"Lt. Edwards," the voice radioed through Gray's helmet, "are you ready?" gray put his helmet on and radioed back an affirmative.

Gray punched in the landing code for the simulated drop site and the place turned black as night.  Each team disembarked, fanning out across the road as they walked.  The light from their Halos was all that lighted the way for them. Aki glanced around; looking for signs of life, all she saw was cold stone from monuments long forgotten in the war with the phantoms. As the approached the building where the "soldiers" were, Aki noticed a blip on her wrist-scanner. Phantoms were starting to appear around them. Gray wasn't far from Aki, and heard the blip in his helmet, so all of the cadets were looking around for the phantoms. As they reached the top of the stairs leading to the building, a phantom appeared through a wall. A second year cadet fell to the ground as the simulated phantom killed him. Fontaine opened fire on the phantom, killing it. But that only brought attention to themselves.

"Okay everybody, let's move!" Gray ordered as med tech followed his team inside the building. The med tech reached the soldiers and determined all were dead. Aki was stunned at the realism of the simulation. As Aki stoop up from the ground, she caught a glimpse of a phantom coming straight at her. Aki quickly raised her rifle and fired – dead on. The phantom fell to the ground and evaporated. Aki turned and sprinted towards the others who were fighting an enormous battle outside. The phantoms were drawing closer and getting thicker. 

"Bravo team, pull back. Retreat to the rally point. We'll regroup there." Gray commanded.

Bravo team pulled back, but Fontaine was less inclined to leave. He continued to fight a losing battle. "There's too many of them Fontaine! Get the hell out of there, NOW!" Gray shouted to Fontaine.

"Maybe too many for YOU, EDWARDS! Not for me!!" Fontaine retorted and continued to shot the meta phantom lumbering towards them. Gray cursed under his breath, running towards Fontaine's position. Gray shot a few times and grabbed Fontaine's collar piece, pulling him back. As he did a tentacle from the meta swiped past Fontaine's body, jus barely missing him.

The phantoms continued to come at Gray and Fontaine. The others saw that they needed help and rushed forward.  Aki ran towards Gray, shooting down two phantoms in the process. As ray continued to struggle with Fontaine, Gray threw Fontaine's weapon from his hands. As the weapon hit the marble stairs, a few rounds shot out of the weapon hitting Aki and Zane. Both fell to the ground, jerking spasmodically from the electrical shock running through them.

Fontaine watched as Aki and Zane both where "killed." Gray was furious. Not because it was Aki, although he was angry about her having to feel that shock, but because Fontaine had disobeyed an order and got other people killed.

"Everyone pull back. Back to the ship!" Gray, Fontaine and the others ran down the street, shooting phantoms as they went along. Two more cadets were lost as they made their escape. They reached the "safe" zone, where Gray punched in the code to complete the mission. The images disappeared, leaving only the scattered bodies of Aki, Zane, and the other cadets lying on the floor. Gray's also lost control.

Whipping off this helmet, throwing it to the ground, Gray yelled at Fontaine. "I gave you a direct order to pull back, Cadet!"

"You were playing too safe, Edwards!!" Fontaine and Gray were nose to nose with each other. Gray's sweating face was glowing in the lights, eyes looked like he could kill Fontaine right there. "The DEEP EYES don't want guys who play it safe, they want guys who can win!"

"Let me tell you something, Fontaine. You grew up inside the barriers, I didn't. The DEEP EYES want soldiers who come back AND who can win!! They've got not time for hot-dogging or showboating, so think about that!" Gray was furious, more furious than he'd ever been. The instructor was walking quickly towards Gray and Fontaine. Both took as step back from each other.

"The two of you are suspended from simulation!! Fontaine, you were given an order by a superior officer! You should have followed it." The instructor pointed directly into Fontaine's face. Then he turned to Gray.

"Edwards, I would have expected a lot better judgment on the part of senior cadet leader. You shouldn't have gone back for Fontaine. If he wants to stay and be a hero – let him! You lost 4 people because of your misjudgment! And as commanding officer of this mission YOU are ultimately responsible." Gray stood at attention, listening carefully as the instructor laid out the numerous errors made in the mission. Gray watched from the corner of his eye as medical personnel revived Aki. She was swaying on her feet, stumbling back and forth. Gray knew that it was his fault. 

As Aki passed by them, she looked into Gray's eyes and seemed to stare "I'm okay," to reassure him. Gray realized at that moment that Aki was made of sterner stuff than he gave her credit, but it didn't make what happened any easier to take.

"Major Hien wants to speak with you both. Get out of those suits and report to him in 20 minutes." 

HMA  - 1 Week from graduation

Aki had never been as happy, or as frustrated, in all her life. Her and Gray's attempts at being alone together were severely limited. Part of the reason was there weren't many places they BOTH could go and not look suspicious. When they did get to be alone they spent most of the time talking. Gray told Aki stories of his family. Aki showed Gray the pictures inside her family photo album of Hawaii and the world before the phantoms. Their safest place to meet was at the study group. It was clear to everyone that Gray liked Aki. He always chose to sit next to her. He always seemed to understand what she was trying to say about a subject. It seems to the others that the two of them were very familiar with each other. But no one KNEW if Aki liked Gray. Aki seemed indifferent to Gray around the others. In private, which was seldom, it was another story. As the months progressed and graduation loamed for the seniors, Aki seemed to notice anxiousness about Gray. He hadn't heard from the DEEP EYES yet. Their secret relationship was wearing Aki's nerves thin. She constantly worried about someone discovering them. She also knew that Gray and her would probably be separated soon, and that weighed heavily on Aki's mind. She had grown so close to Gray in the last few months she didn't want to leave him. But she knew she had to.

Aki's training continued swiftly. She even was able to actually go into space for 2 days for hands-on weightless and aerospace technology training. At the same time, Gray was assigned to another escort mission just outside the Houston barrier. He had been getting assigned more frequently lately. Again, Aki knew it was because he was graduating soon and they needed all the "experienced" hands they could get. Most of the time nothing happened, but occasionally they would encounter trouble. Aki also knew that this was how it was going to be if she was going to stay "with" Gray. She would always feel that fear when she watched him board the transport ship to go on a mission. Since Aki hadn't completed her med tech training she hadn't been assigned to any team. The med tech director had explained since Aki had come in late, she probably get her certification and go straight from the academy to a field unit. Aki didn't like the idea of going straight into the field, but her volunteer contract was for 20 missions. Getting assigned right away meant she could complete her contract more quickly, get back to the Gaia theory, and Dr. Sid.

Aki had no contact with Dr. Sid and she wondered how he was fairing. She missed him and his active mind. For a man of this age his mind still worked incredibly. He saw things in different ways that anyone she had ever met. Aki thought it might be because he had been a scientist before the meteor had hit. But Aki had met other people and scientists who were around the same age and none could reason like Dr. Sid could. She loved him for that.

Aki walked towards the firing range at the back of the academy. She HATED this part of the training. But Gray had insisted that it was necessary that she knew how to defend herself if she was ever caught in a tough situation alone. That thought weighed heavily on Gray's mind. Aki knew Gray was concerned about her going into the field. He knew she was capable of holding her own, but he didn't want her to have too. He wasn't a chauvinist, but he wanted Aki safe; working somewhere like a hospital or even a military clinic on the partial completed Zeus station. 

Aki walked into the armory to get her weapon. She had been trained on a "lighter" rifle. Aki didn't seemed to notice the lighter part because it was still damn heavy to run, jump, dive and maneuver with. She gave her ID to the cadet, who scanned it, then handed her a rifle and two magazines. She hefted the weapon in her arms, walking gingerly towards the door. As she opened the door the noise from the range was deafening. Aki put one hand over her ear to block out the noise. She suddenly realized that she had forgotten to get ear protection. It wasn't required, but Aki couldn't stand the noise. As she turned to walk back into the armory, Gray came through the door with Mark, Brady and Zane. Each had a _Nocturne_ that was twice the size of her rifle. Aki wanted to look relieved and happy to see Gray, but covered her emotions. She had gotten really good at that in the past months.

"Hello, Lt. Edwards" Aki shouted.

Gray noticed Aki's discomfort with the noise. Gray reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of earplugs. "Here, you look like could use these. Don't worry they've never been used." Gray smiled at Aki. Aki nodded and mouthed the words "Thank you" to Gray. Gray and the others continued on into the range.

Aki stood down the line from Gray and his friends. This was the only "subject" that she had trouble in. She just couldn't get comfortable with the rifle. She had done well with the handgun, but the rifle was too heavy and cumbersome for her slight weight. Every time it fired Aki felt like her shoulder was going to come out of socket. She had a perpetual bruise on her right shoulder from the weapon. Aki took a few deep breaths, hoisted the weapon to her shoulder, aimed and fired. The recoil jarred Aki back once, twice, and three times. She winced each time the weapon fired, but Aki didn't pull the rifle from her sore shoulder. Gray watched as Aki tried to hide her pain. Gray knew how hard she was trying. He had tried to "show" how to hold the rifle a bunch of times when they were alone. But each time he did, his mind and body drifted into different, and very improper, ways of holding other things in Aki's arms. Needless to say, Gray and Aki had spent a lot of time _trying_ to improve Aki's firing stance. 

Aki paused after a few rounds. She flexed her shoulder to alleviate the knot there. She picked up her rifle again, aimed and fired. Finally, the bell called for all to hold fire. The targets were cleared and reset. Aki kept firing over and over. She suddenly sensed someone was standing behind her. She thought it was Gray at first, here to _help_ her stance again. She smirked as she turned behind her. Her face fall at what she saw; Major Hein stood there with his hands behind his back, grinning like "the cat that eat the canary."

"Major Hein?" Aki shouted.  Hein indicated for Aki to follow him inside the armory. Once inside Aki turned her weapon and empty magazines over to the armory cadet, and followed Hein out. One outside, Hein continued to walk until they were in an area devoid of people.

"Ms. Ross I've just received some information." Hein stated as he turned and faced Aki. "He knows about Gray and me!" Aki screamed inside her head. Aki remained silent.

"Aren't you curious about what about?" Hein inquired.

"I'm sure what ever it is it must be of some importance if you've come all the way out here to tell me personally." Aki replied slightly sarcastically to Hein.

"It is. I've just received your command assignment after you leave here. And I must say that I am glad to see you practicing with your weapon. Because with this assignment you'll definitely be needing it." Hein stated maliciously.

"You've been assigned to Sector 12, Division 6  - a DEEP EYES squadron. You'll receive your team assignment when you get to your command."

Aki didn't know whether to be happy or terrified. Aki could've been happy, since Gray was going to be a DEEP EYES. But he hadn't gotten his assignment yet. Nothing was for sure until you got it in writing from strategic command. But then, Aki became terrified at the thought of being assigned to that sector. It had the highest phantom concentration of all the sectors. No one knew really why, but more missions had been lost there than anywhere else. Aki felt sick to her stomach. 

"You're to depart in 24 hours. I'm sure that you'll do well there, Mr. Ross." Hein said as he started to walk off. Aki was shocked at the immediacy of her departure. "24 hours, sir? That's before graduation. I haven't even received my certification yet from the med tech board." Aki replied a little anxiously, wanting to hope she could delay her departure. Hein paused, smiling again as her turned back to face her.

"Your certification was processed through 1 hour ago. With your qualifications and _recommendations_," Hein sneered, "you are a _highly prized_ addition to any military division. You should feel honored." Hein turned and continued to walk away.

"24 hours, Ms. Ross!" Hein called over his shoulder.

Aki was stunned. 24 hours until she would have to leave Gray. 24 hours until she left this place for a far worse place. She felt like she could've cried right then. She could tell Gray where she was going; he'd be very concerned. Hell, he'd be absolutely terrified for Aki. She and the others had heard the stories coming out of Sector 12. All of them were very disturbing, but they all acted like they would never be sent there. Well, one of them was going there; in 24 hours!

A few moments later Gray and his friends walked out of the armory. Gray hadn't been able to concentrate ever since Aki had left with Hein. His score sucked, but he didn't care. Gray wanted to know what was going on. When Gray exited the armory he spotted Aki standing just a few feet away. Her face a complete blank, as if she was in shock.

"Hold on a minute Mark, I'll be right back." Gray called over his shoulder as he walked quickly towards Aki. He didn't want to get anyone curious about his concern, so he slowed his pace.

"What did Hein want? Are you okay?" Gray asked as he saw the look on Aki's face.

Aki didn't want Gray to worry. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth. So she lied.

"Nothing. He just gave me my assignment."

"HE came her to tell you that, personally." Gray sounded suspicious. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Sector 1, to work with the engineering unit on the pipeline." Aki replied not looking Gray's face.

Gray looked at Aki closely. Something was wrong. Either she was lying or she was afraid, maybe both, Gray thought.

"Aki, does Hein know about us? Don't try and protect me. Tell me the truth." Gray whispered.

"No. He doesn't know. Like I said he just came here to tell me my assignment."

"Pretty petty thing for a major to come and see a med tech personally about." Gray remarked.

"Well, that's what he told me. Gray, I leave in 24 hours." Aki looked at him gravely.

"24 hours!" Gray shouted. Mark and Gray's friends glanced up at his shout, curious at Gray's uncharacteristic intensity. Aki jumped at his shout as well. Gray winced at her reaction and glanced about nervously. "No reason to give up the goose now, Edwards," Gray thought to himself as he paused to calm himself.

"Gray, we knew this was going to happen. It's better this way." Aki didn't really think it was better, but she didn't want Gray to be troubled. She wanted their last 24 hours to be happy – whatever that meant.

Gray knew he was treading on thin ice. He was ready to explode. Gray didn't want her to leave. He wanted her here until the end of the week. He had been trying to arrange a time for them to meet again. All his attempts had been "thwarted" by something. It was almost as if someone DID know about them and was making sure they stayed apart. This situation only confirmed his suspicions.

"I have to see you before you go." Gray whispered to Aki, touching her elbow lightly.

"When?" Aki whispered breathlessly. She knew it was a terrible risk they were taking, standing here, talking and now touching. She had to break contact before someone important saw. Aki stepped away from Gray.

"Meet me at the telescope at 2000 hours." Aki nodded her head in agreement the said casually, "Have you gotten your assignment yet?" 

"No. I haven't" Gray replied curtly. Obviously Aki wasn't going to tell him what was bothering her. That bothered him was that she didn't trust him enough to tell him. Or that she felt the she needed to lie to him. He didn't like it, but he wasn't going to let it show. He knew Aki would eventually tell him.

"I've got to go." Aki whispered under her breath. Aki walked quickly away from Gray, her feelings in turmoil. Gray returned to his friends, equally distressed.

Hein watched Aki and Gray talking outside the armory. "Fontaine was right. There is something going on with them." Hein thought as he watched the two of them converse. Hien wasn't stupid; he could tell that Edwards had been interested from the start. But he very thought Edwards would risk his DEEP EYES assignment over her. Edwards seemingly "good fortune" perturbed Hein. Hein had NOT recommended Gray Edwards for a DEEP EYES assignment, sighting some minor faults – which Hein felt were major. Apparently, Major Baldwin, Edward's former CO, had written a 9-page dossier on Gray Edwards' achievements up until he died. Strategic command had chosen to over rule Hein and assigned Edwards to the same unit as Ross. Hein had received Edwards' assignment to the DEEP EYES weeks ago, but had kept it a secret, trying to reverse it through his contacts in strategic command. Each time he spoke to someone, they told him the same thing – NO. That irritated Hein more than anything else. Just then an e-mail message appeared on Hein's computer screen. Strategic command wanted to speak to him about his next command assignment. Hein smiled to himself, hoping that this would be the assignment had been waiting for. 

Hein turned back to his desk, looking at the assignment orders for Edwards. "Well, if I can't keep you out of the DEEP EYES, I'll just make sure you go to the worse sector possible." Hein spoke out loud to himself. He marked a box on the assignment for Sector 12, Division 6. Hein smiled to himself. "You'll be able to be together – and then you'll slip up and get kicked out of the DEEP EYES for fraternization." Hein thought to himself and glanced at a plaque beside his desk.  It stated: "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

HMA –2020 hours– Abandon Telescope Room.

Gray paced nervously inside the dark telescope room. He had been there for 20 minutes waiting. He was starting to get worried. He knew something was wrong was with Aki's story, but they hadn't been able to talk earlier. He'd get the truth from her tonight. He wanted her to trust him. He noticed that he knew all about her childhood, her family, and her medical achievements, but she always skipped the year before she came to HMA. She was always changing the subject or giving vague answers about what she was doing when he inquired about what she had been doing before she came to the academy. That had not gone unnoticed by Gray. He wasn't particularly worried about it, but now he was concerned this was a becoming a growing trend with their relationship. Gray wanted the truth.

Aki cautiously walked up the stairway. She didn't have a light, but knew the way well. This was one of the only places her and Gray could really be alone. Several times they had lost track of time and barely made it back to their rooms before lights out. She laughed at that then, but now she wasn't laughing. She felt so horrible about lying to Gray. She knew he was suspicious about her story, but she had to protect him. She didn't want him doing something stupid to jeopardize his DEEP EYES assignment. He had been troubled he wasn't going to get it because of Major Hein. Aki could understand his fear. Hein was very ambitious and unforgiving. She could see Hein would do anything, to anyone, if they defied him. 

Aki reached the top of the stairs. She navigated the cluttered hall confidently. It wasn't just familiarity with the place. All those hours on treacherous simulated environments, all those cuts, bruises, and falls.  The pain had cultivated in Aki a certain sense of care and environmental awareness that had not been there before. Gray had remarked about it one night. Aki had replied, "There's something about carrying a heavily-loaded rifle, that could kill you, that makes a person more aware of their movements." Gray had laughed mightily at her comment.

As Aki reached the telescope room door, she noticed it was slightly cracked. She peered in, looking for Gray. Suddenly she saw him pace by the door. He seemed to be silently talking to himself, as if practicing something he wanted to say. Aki took a deep breath and walked through the door.

Gray stopped pacing as soon as Aki walked in. He stood watching silently as she slowing closed the door behind her, leaning her back against it afterwards. Gray couldn't say what he had planned to, now that she was here. He didn't know what to say anymore. The thought of not seeing her everyday, even just in passing, alarmed him. She had become so much a part of his life. "What was he thinking?" Gray thought to himself, "You want to be a DEEP EYE, which means no attachments". The thought didn't sit well with him, now. Before he met Aki, he had been resigned to the fact he wouldn't be able to have "serious" relationships. An occasionally dalliance to relieve _stress_ was all that was allowed – _unofficially_. 

"Gray…" Aki started to explain, but couldn't as she looked at his face. He seemed so torn. Aki felt horrible that _she_ had caused all this. She wanted Gray to be happy, to have his dream of being a DEEP EYE to come true. Even if it meant that she had to give him up.

"Gray, I know this is hard. But we knew this was going to happen." Aki explained logically. She pushed from the door and walked towards Gray, her hands moving animatedly as she explained all the reasons this was the best way.

"You don't need the distraction of me during graduation. The DEEP EYES are going to select you. I know it. They're just saving the best for last." Aki smiled sweetly up at Gray as she took both of his hands in hers.

"Aki, tell me the truth. Tell me what Hein told you." Gray pleaded.

"I already told you." Aki stated coolly.

"Don't lie to me. I can see it in your face. You're LYING TO ME!" Gray grabbed Aki's shoulders forcefully, slightly shaking her to prove how close to losing it he was.

"Gray! You're hurting me! Let go!" Aki struggled out of Gray powerful hold. Gray release his grip, Aki spun away from him. 

"I want you tell me the truth. No more lies." Gray demanded. Aki rubbed her upper arms slowly, still feeling the results of Gray's barely controlled anger there.

"I never lied to you before!" Aki shot back.

"No. You didn't _lie_. You just didn't tell me anything or told me half-truths. In my book, a lie is a lie, whatever form it takes!"

"Who do think you are! Don't preach to me about lying! Are whole relationship has been a lie! We couldn't tell anyone the truth without risking your precious DEEP EYES assignment. What do you think the DEEP EYES board would have thought if they had known?" 

"I don't care what they think!" Gray blurted out quickly. Aki was stunned by the admission. "And our relationship wasn't lie, not to me. It was real. But obviously it wasn't to you." Gray replied coldly.

Aki's eyes narrowed in anger. "You don't care?! Now you're lying to yourself!! This is war, Gray. What choice do we have?" Aki crossed her arms over her chest in challenge.

"Don't preach to me about war and choices, Aki. I've been out there fighting in it a lot longer than you!" Gray started to leave. Aki was shocked as he started to open the door. She was mad, but she didn't want to end like this.

"Gray, I don't what us to end like this." Aki spoke to Gray's back. Gray stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Well, like you said, it was bound to happen. I just thought that when we left here it wouldn't end, not completely."

Aki's chin trembled as she realized that she had made a terrible mistake. She didn't want this to end either. She didn't want to Gray to hate her. She rushed over to where Gray was standing. She put her hand on Gray's arm.

"Gray, I'm sorry! Please, don't leave like this. I care about you so much. I don't want you to give up your dreams, just for me." Aki's voice quivered as she tried to hold back the tears. Aki's quivering voice broke through Gray's anger. He placed his hand over hers on his arm, and turned towards her. The light of the moon shone brightly through the barrier, reflecting in Aki's beautiful eyes. Gray could get lost in those eyes forever. 

"Well, I have to give up one dream to have the other." Gray replied solemnly. Gray stroked his thumb over Aki's knuckles soothingly. Aki bowed her head as Gray's statement sank in. Her tears came in earnest now, flowing down her soft cheeks. Gray's eyes clouded with emotion, not quite tears, but something close to it. Aki raised her head to look at Gray's face. She wanted to say so much, but knew it wouldn't be enough. Instead, she took Gray's face in her hands, and pulled him down to her trembling lips. They kissed with the intensity of lovers who knew that they would never meet again. Gray's kiss, normally so tender and gentle, was suffused with a passion that Aki had never tasted before. He wanted her to remember this kiss. It was a kiss that seemed to never end, that warped the very passage of time and looped it back on itself. And then it was over, and it was just the two of them standing in each other's arms, forehead to forehead, their breaths co-mingling.

"What time do you leave?" Gray asked breathlessly, stroking his hand up and down Aki's back.

"1500, tomorrow," Aki replied quietly.

Gray nodded his head in acknowledgement. Time was running short for them. Lights out started in 10 minutes, and it would take them that long to get back their rooms on time. Gray slowed extricated himself from around Aki. She seemed less inclined to release Gray, her head now lying on his chest. Gray unwrapped her arms from around his waist, holding her hands lightly as he looked directly into her eyes.

"I want you to know that if you EVER need me I'll be there for you."

Aki nodded, to upset for words. Gray wrapped his hand around the back of her neck pulling her towards him. He kissed her forehead sweetly and spoke softly, "I'll never be far away. I'll do what ever it takes to be with you, if you still want me."

"I still want you, Gray. But it'll be so hard. And what if the DEEP EYES find out." 

 "Don't worry about them. Once I get to my command, I'll contact you. We'll start there. Then we'll see. Okay?" Gray squeezed Aki's hands as encouragement. "It should be too hard for me to get a transport out to Sector 1." Gray smiled.

Aki's face fell at the realization that Gray would try to reach her at Sector 1, and she would be at Sector 12. She had to tell him the truth – but what would that do his state of mind?

Gray looked down at his watch. "We've got to go Aki. We've only 6 got more minutes until lights out." Aki softly whimpered at the thought of leaving him.

"But Gray, there's something…." Aki stopped suddenly Hein's voice was heard over the PA system.

"Attention all cadets. Lights out will be commencing early tonight. You have 2 minutes." The PA switched off. Gray looked at Aki, both dashed towards the stairs. Aki ran down the stairs, while Gray jumped over the railing, down each level. They didn't care about the noise, or that they were together. They knew that they would get reported if outside their rooms after lights out. Aki knew that she was already leaving, so she probably wouldn't get in trouble that bad if she was caught, so she urged Gray, "Go ahead of me!" Gray turned to Aki questioningly. "I'm outta here tomorrow, what can they really do to me! Now, go!" Gray understood Aki's logic, but didn't like leaving her. Gray dashed swiftly through the academy, knowing the hallways well. He reached his room in time, but with Aki it was a different story.

The sentries escorted Aki to Major Hein's office. Aki didn't know what to expect, but she was prepared for the worst. What could they really do to her? She was a volunteer. Okay, it might tarnish her perfect record, but so what, Aki thought. She had plenty good reports to overshadow one small indiscretion. And they were already sending her to the worst sector. So Aki wasn't truly worried, although with Hien she was always worried.

The sentries deposited Aki in Hein's office. Hien was sitting in his chair, waiting. When the sentries left, Hein touched a button and began speaking.

"This is the interrogation of Aki Ross, med tech cadet 225149887, concerning her violation of command order 154." Hein looked back at Aki. Aki remained standing before him.

"Why were you outside your barracks room after lights out?"

"I was caught by the early lights out announcement. It was not mentioned in the daily posting"

"Let the record show that an early lights out was announced 10 minutes before normal lights out. This is a routine precaution to discover deviant behavior."

"It wasn't 10 minutes before, more like 4 minutes before. And you only gave 2 minutes to get to my room."

"And you were so far away from you room that you could reach it in 2 minutes? I would imagine Ms. Ross that you would have had a rough time reaching your room in time during a normal lights out call. Judging by the distance you were from your room, as you said 4 minutes before normal lights out call." Hein remarked coolly.

"Major Hein-" Aki tried to respond, but Hien cut her off.

"It is also interesting that you were conscious of exactly how much time you had left until the normal lights out call." Hein paused letting the information sink in. Aki chose to remain quiet, the less she talked the better, she thought.

"Who were you with?" Hein demanded. Aki wasn't about to tell him. He could do his worse, but she wouldn't tell him shit.

"I said WHO were you with, Ms. Ross?" Hein repeated more forcefully. When Aki didn't reply, Hein stood up and leaned over the desk at her. "Your silence is an admission of guilt, Ms. Ross." Aki remained quiet. Hein ground his teeth menacingly, then reached over and stopped the recorder. Hein walked around the desk. His demeanor frightened Aki, but she stood fast. Hein walked straight to her and stood nose to nose.

"I know you were with Edwards. Don't try and deny it. I saw you two today outside the armory." Hein smiled sardonically. "Did you tell him about your assignment? I bet you didn't, probably don't want you lover to worry about you, huh." 

"Lt. Edwards is not my lover, Major Hein." Aki spoke the truth, partly.

"Excuse me, not lover…boyfriend? Is that a better word?" Hein spat out in Aki's face.

"No sir, it is not a better word." Aki replied dryly. "Friend would be an appropriate term, sir."

"Friend, huh. Well, med techs and cadets aren't supposed to be _friends_. So you are guilty of that violation!" Hein was getting increasing irate at Aki's indifference.

"What if we brought Edwards you here? What would he say about your 'friendship'? Or your assignment for that matter?"?

"I couldn't speak for Lt. Edwards."

Hein spun away from Aki; afraid if he went any further it might backfire on him. He thought he had Edwards with tonight. But the little bitch had been caught instead. There wasn't much he could do to her, and he didn't want her, he wanted Edwards. Hein walked back behind the desk. He pushed the record button again. "End of file." Hein retook his seat and glanced back at Aki.

"Ms. Ross, you are embarking on a dangerous road with Lt. Edwards. Lt. Edwards is a fine soldier and leader. You could jeopardize his career with your dalliance with him. Do you want that you mind? Knowing that he risked his career to be with you?" Hien went for the preverbal "jugular."

Aki remained cool, but concerned. "Lt. Edwards won't be jeopardizing anything for me. Since there is nothing but respect and friendship between us. Besides as you informed me today, I am about to leave. "

"Well you can never know where you might meet again." Hein replied casually, but menacingly. "Sentries! Escort Ms. Ross to her room. See that she is packed and but on the 1st transport out tomorrow to Sector 12." Hein ordered.

Aki was shocked. She wasn't leaving at 1500; she was leaving at 0600. She wouldn't have time to say good-bye to everyone, or Gray. And it was lights out now, she couldn't get word to Gray tonight before she left. Aki wisely remained quiet as she exited the room.

"It was a pleasure having you here at Houston Military Academy, Ms. Ross" Hien called out as she left. Aki thought she heard a faint laugh come from the office as she rounded the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

3 weeks later – Sector 12, Division 6 – 2200 hours

Aki was exhausted as she fell onto her bed. She had been working for 36 hours straight. As a new med tech, she had been stuck with the longest shifts until someone else checked in or died. At this point Aki didn't care which one it was, she just wanted to get out of the shift work she had been doing.

As she rolled over on her bed, she looked down at her uniform. It was blotched with blood.  Two dozen DEEP EYES had been brought into the infirmary almost 24 hours ago with wounds from stray Nocturne fire. The armor they wore hadn't completely protected them during the battle. The barrier was continuously being attacked by phantoms. Not a day went by when there wasn't some kind of alert. It usually happened when Aki was off duty and asleep. She would have to get up each time and report to her general quarters station with each alert. It was getting tiresome and Aki was getting aggravated. She would see dozens of young men and women come with wounds, usually fatal, from the wasteland. And each time she thought of Gray. She hadn't had time to try and contact him, and in truth, she didn't know where he was. By now he probably knew she had lied to him, and she hoped he didn't hate for it. Hopefully she would be able to find out where he was and contact him soon. She missed him terribly. Aki didn't have much time to think about him when she was working, but when she went to sleep at night she would dream of him. Her dreams varied from romantic, to sexual, and then to nightmarish. She would dream of Gray and her making passionate love one night, and the next she would be holding his bloodied and battered body in her arms, trying to save him. Aki just wished she could see him, just once.

Aki sat up weakly. She leaned down to take off her shoes. She had to get out of these clothes. She rose slowly, pulling her med tech jacket and t-shirt off at the same time. She walked into the bathroom.

"Water on, 8" Aki spoke softly as she leaned on the rim of the sink. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Aki was almost disgusted with what she saw. Her pants were smeared and stained with blood and gore. She had assisted in an impromptu surgery right in the triage unit.  They still lost the soldier. Aki had come face to face with the reality of war, and it scared her. At also renewed her belief that there as a better way to stop the phantoms – there had to be. Aki was convince that they way they were going at it now was no the answer. Aki sighed, knowing that until they found another proven method, this was the only way they could go about stopping the phantoms.

Aki stripped the rest of her clothes off and stepped into the shower. The hot water ran down her back, soothing the sore muscles there. "If only Gray were here with me." Aki thought dreamily. Many of the soldiers had "friends" among the med techs and such. It was "officially" forbidden, but it was common knowledge that it did happen. "No, Gray can't come here, Aki," thought to herself, "He might get hurt or killed." That thought made Aki's frown deepen knowing that she might not see Gray for a long time. She was sure with Gray's good looks he would find someone else, especially after she lied about where she was going. That thought made Aki's throat catch in sadness. She couldn't think of herself anymore, she just had to get through all this.

As Aki exited the bathroom wrapped in a bathrobe, she noticed that she had a few messages on her computer. Dr. Cummings was checking on her progress again. Of course it wasn't Dr. Cummings who checking, it was Dr. Sid.  Aki had been glad to hear from Dr. Sid. She had spoken at length, via email, about her experiences at HMA when she reported to Sector 12. Aki did not, however, tell him about Gray. Dr. Sid was concerned about her assignment, but Aki assured him she would be okay. That had been 3 weeks ago. Now Aki struggled to not tell Dr. Sid the truth. Aki hated all the lying she had to do, but she didn't want to worry Dr. Sid.

Email message: Dr. Cummings, Atlanta BioEthrics Institute 

_From: Aki Ross_

_MESSAGE: _

_Dr. Cummings:_

_It is good to hear from you. It has been an interesting week, if not a hectic one. We have had a big loss here in Sector 12. Colonel Jacobs, our commanding officer, was killed during a routine transport from Houston to here. Apparently his ship lost control after a Meta class phantom flew threw the cockpit, killing the pilot. The ship crashed about 20 miles outside the barrier. We sent 12 teams, over 60 soldiers & med techs, to the wreckage. They barely managed to survive. Many of them were killed by "friendly" fire, not phantoms. That's what I have been doing all day. But we are to receive a new CO tomorrow afternoon. No one knows who yet, but there are rumors he is a 'veteran.' There are not too many of those left! It should be interesting to see how things so around here when he/she reports in. I am to go on my first recon mission in 2 days, can't say I'm very excited, judging by what I have seen so far – but I am ready. Have faith!_

Aki Ross 

Aki pushed the send button. She sat back in the chair and brushed her wet hair back from her face. She didn't worry much about her appearance, since there was no one her to impress. She climbed into her bed, hoping for a pleasant dream to end a terrible day.

The next day – 0500 hours – Sector 12 landing pad

Colonel Hobbs landed his transport ship himself. He liked to keep his skills sharp. He never knew when and where he might need to fly. And he didn't like to wait on other people. Colonel Hobbs was a 'veteran'; a military member who was on active duty when the Leonid meteor hit 34 years ago. He had been an ensign, newly commissioned in the U.S. Marines. He had hoped to become a fighter pilot, but instead he had become just a fighter. Colonel Hobbs had participated, and survived, every major battle against the phantoms. He was a battle scared and hardened soldier. The council sent him where he was needed the most. His last command had just 'cleared' an entire 100-mile radius of Old Kansas City so expansion of the barrier could be built. That's what Colonel Hobbs specialized in. He could come into a unit, rebuild, retrain, and leave a more effective command behind. Or least more effective soldiers behind. 

Colonel Hobbs was maverick. He didn't like soldiers who were cocky, political, or non-team oriented. Hobbs could deal with the scared and unsure ones, but not the others. He had no patience for the hot-doggers or show boaters. More than once he had come up against another officer about a mission or directive. Hobbs told it like it was; if you're an idiot – you were an idiot according to Hobbs. And he would tell you too. But he would also tell you when you where using your brain, something he found lacking in a lot of new soldiers. Too many relied on their weapons and armor to protect them, when it was their minds that would help them the most during combat.

Hobbs stepped off the transport, the lit cigar bit between his teeth, without any fanfare. He liked to arrive before anyone knew who he was. It was the best way to assess how efficient a command was being run. He knew Colonel Jacobs; a good soldier, but too cautious. He suspected that the reason they hadn't been able to make any headway in Sector 12 was due to Jacobs's refusal to go to the extra step and disobey a mission directive to achieve a more effective result. The council didn't 'like' his methods, but they grudgingly acknowledged that he had been right every time he had overridden a mission objective. I fact he hadn't been court-martial each time made him unpopular among the politically driven officers, like Major Hein. Hobbs outranked Hien, but Hien always use his political clout to get the upper hand during council meetings. "Plus Hein," Hobbs thought to himself, "is a much better bullshitter than me." That thought brought a smile to the 59-year old colonel's face.

As Hobbs walked through the Division entrance, a sentry stepped in his path.

"State you business, sir." The soldier asked, noting Hobbs' officer designation. The soldier also noticed the cigar in Hobbs' mouth. "Smoking is prohibited in this facility, sir." Not many people smoked in this time, but those that did had to do it in small-designated areas within the barrier. Colonel Hobbs took the cigar from his lips, holding it with his thumb and middle finger.

"Well, soldier, this place just became a smoking facility." Hobbs remarked. The solider seemed shocked, and suspicious.

"On whose authority, sir."

"Mine, corporal. Colonel Hobbs. I'm reporting in as your new commanding officer." Hobbs chuckled as he saw the horror in the corporal's face. He replaced the cigar butt in his mouth, chewing on the end with his teeth. He handed the soldier his ID, who scanned it through the entrance scanner. Colonel Hobb's orders appeared on the screen. The corporal immediately snapped a smart salute.

"Welcome aboard, sir!" the corporal announced at the position of attention.

Hobbs chuckled to himself. "At ease, soldier. Don't go gettin' all excited just for me. And don't tell anyone I'm here yet, is that clear." Hobbs ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the corporal shouted. "Great." Hobbs announced casually, he scanned the hallways, then asked the corporal, "Where's the CO's office?"

"Upstairs, last door at the end of the hall, sir."

Hobbs started down the hall, leaving the shaken corporal behind. He paused at the end of the hallway, looking back.

"Corporal Evans! Excellent job at you post! Keep it up!" Hobbs shouted back, watching at the corporal's back visibly relaxed and then tightened up at the last comment. 

Hobbs reached the CO's office without being noticed. Many had curiously stared at him as he passed, but did not stop him. The lit cigar was what most people watched as he continued to chew on it joyously. "Fuck'm if they can't handle it. I'm too old to worry about lung cancer," is what Hobbs thought about the smoking policies of the barrier cities.

As he entered the office Hobbs noticed that no one had bothered to remove Jacobs's personal affects. He walked to the desk, where many unfinished reports sat blinking on the computer screens. Hobbs groaned, "Christ, I hate paperwork," he spoke out loud to himself. He took a seat and began typing on the keyboard. He would finish the reports, then go out and observe his new command.

0745 – Sector 12 Dining Facilities

Aki was still exhausted. With each passing step she drug her feet forward. She hadn't wanted to get up this morning, but she knew she had to. She had to prep her gear for her first recon mission. She couldn't lie to herself; she was scared.

As Aki sat down at the table, she conversations around her drifted within her hearing.

"Did you hear that the new CO has already checked in?"

"Yeah, no formal change of command or anything."

"I heard he was a 'veteran'."

"Do you know what his name is?"

"No one knows. In fact no one knows what he really looks like!"

"He's probably a real hardass."

Aki listened in on the conversations as she began to eat her breakfast. She hadn't had time to make too many friends, and everyone else was so busy in this sector no one had time to get to know her. Aki was very lonely. She liked being independent, but not alone. She enjoyed other people's company as much as anyone else. She constantly reprimanded herself that she was just oversensitive about the whole thing because she missed Gray. She had decided this morning she was going to use her security clearance to search the assignment database to look for where Gray was. She couldn't take it any longer, she had to find him and explain why she lied to him. Aki wasn't sure if she could repair the damage she had already wrought, but she had to try.

10 days later – 1030 hours– Sector 12, division 6

Aki concentrated on the reports she was trying to complete from her latest mission; she didn't notice a group of soldiers as they passed by the glass-paneled walls separating the medical facility to the hallway. All three strode with purpose towards the administrative offices.

As the Gray, Fontaine, and Sutton reached the CO's office, Gray noticed an odor he hadn't smelled in a long time. Cigar smoke, Gray identified, it smelled like the cigars his father used to smoke on occasion. The smell brought back a myriad of memories. Gray paused outside the office, looking towards the assistant's desk that was vacant next to the door. Gray wondered if he should knock.

"Knock already, Edwards. We don't have all day." Fontaine arrogantly replied, moving forward to knock on the door. Gray caught his wrist to stop him, giving him a look that spoke more than words. Fontaine silently acknowledged that Gray was ranking officer, and that he was still a cadet. Fontaine was to be assigned during the intersession period at HMA to Sector 12, Division 6. This irritated Gray more than anything.

Gray released Fontaine's hand, turned and knocked on the door. "Enter!" A deep-roughened male voice called from behind the door. Gray opened the door and each of them filed in one by one. Gray was not prepared for what he saw.

Colonel Hobbs stood on makeshift small balcony, was slightly bent over, his arms extended towards his waist, holding a strange stick with a large bulbous head at the end. He looked at the white ball on the ground and up out into the barrier city. He moved his hips slightly and adjusted his grip. Then he reared back, bringing the strange stick over his right shoulder and swinging with all his might at the white ball at his feet. The strange stick came back over his left shoulder and the tip of his boot had pivoted to a point. He froze in that position of a few seconds, watching the ball fly through the air.

"Lt. Edwards, Lt. Sutton, and Senior Cadet Fontaine reporting as ordered, sir." Gray announced awkwardly, then saluted smartly. Colonel Hobbs turned slightly at Gray's announcement, but continued to look at where the ball had gone.

"Son of a bi…." Hobbs spouted, but did not complete. Gray and the others stood at attention, waiting for Colonel Hobbs. Hobbs slowly unwound himself, propping the stick up with his right hand, scratching his head in wonder. He made a few hand motions, curving in the direction the way the ball went

"Lt. Sutton, Cadet Fontaine please post yourselves outside the office. I will call you in one-by-one." Hobbs stated over his shoulder. Sutton and Fontaine made an about-face and exited the room, closing the door behind them.

Hobbs turned fully towards Gray, using the stick like a walking stick. "You ever play Lt. Edwards?" 

"What, sir?"

"Golf? Ever played it?"  Hobbs inquired as he took a seat at his desk.

"No, sir."

"The single most aggravating game created by man!" Hobbs shouted as he tossed the golf club in the opposite corner.

"At ease, Lt. Edwards. Got your ID?" Hobbs asked politely. Gray reached into his pocket and retrieved his ID, then replied. "Receiving has my orders, sir."

"That's fine. I just want to see what your all about lieutant." Hobbs remarked as he noted Gray's stance. But Hobbs wasn't the only one noticing things. Gray couldn't believe Colonel Hobbs was the CO here. He had heard a lot of stories about Colonel Hobbs. About his triumphs and failures. Major Hein made him the target of many an example when Hein decide he was going to lecture a class. Gray always sensed that there was more behind Hein's observations of Colonel Hobbs than military objectives. Years of hard fighting had left their toll of Colonel Hobbs' face, but there was a devilish light in his eyes. Gray had glimpsed it for a split second when Edwards had smartly reported each of them in. Colonel Hobbs seemed amused by Gray formality. This was a no-nonsense soldier, Gray thought to himself. Gray knew that he could learn about 'real' soldiering from Colonel Hobbs in 1 year than from 10 years at HMA.

Colonel Hobbs read through Gray's file quickly. He noted Gray's scholastic aptitude scores were very high and his marks at the HMA were strong. Hobbs could see that Edwards had a good foundation to start with. All he had to do was get him to stop thinking like a HMA cadet and start thinking like combat soldier. Hobbs had seen it too many times, new soldiers from the HMA tended to be either too cautious or too careless. He needed Edwards to be both, and Hobbs would show him how it could be done. 

Colonel Hobbs turned back towards Gray, who stood at ease with his hands behind his back. He took the cigar from his mouth, laying it in a makeshift ashtray on his desk.

"Oh, for Christ's sake Edwards! Sit down!" Hobbs motioned towards the chair behind Gray. Gray seemed uncertain how to proceed; he glanced down at Hobbs perplexed. Then he looked behind him at the chair, and slowly sat in the chair.

"Judging by your file, you seem to be an elite soldier. But what do you think? Do you think your good?"

"I, huh, I believe I can do my job properly sir." Gray answered stiffly.

"Any what is your job, Lt. Edwards?"

"My job, sir? I haven't received my assignment at this command," Gray answered but was unable to finish because Hobbs interrupted.

"No, no. I mean why do want to be a DEEP EYES?"

"Because there the best."

"Do you think being viewed as the best makes you the best?"

"Not really sir." Gray answered hesitantly. "But the DEEP EYES are the ones who seem to make the most difference in this battle against the phantoms, sir" Gray was nervous about the questions Hobbs was asking, but he answered them truthfully.

"Do you know what the game of golf teach the best?"

"No, sir." Gray answered puzzled.

"Humility; It teaches humility and patience. Something sorely lacking at the HMA. They teach a lot of those soldiers all about winning, but not much about losing.  The DEEP EYES are just one part of the BIG picture. Everyone here does make a difference. And in my command, everyone is equally important to the mission objectives this sector has to complete." Hobbs sat back in his chair, reclining casually as he spoke to Gray. "The HMA gave you the foundation, but now it's up to you to build on that foundation, Lt. Being out in the soup is a lot different than simulation." Gray wanted to say that he had been "in the soup" and horribly failed, but decided against it. No doubt the colonel would read his file more thoroughly and see his 'mistake.'

"I know that you lost your last CO during a mission you planned. It happens, it happens to the best of us. Being able to get beyond one mistake, however big or small, is a definition of one's character. Just don't go gettin' killed before you can really learn something and make that difference." Hobbs was impressed that Gray hadn't thrown his HMA escort assignments in his face. Most of the cocky little shits that came out of the HMA thought they knew all about combat, and didn't mind reminding you about it.

"You got family?" Hobbs asked directly as she puffed on his cigar, sending rings of smoke into the air above him.

"No, sir. My father and mother were killed a few years back. My sister died about 2 years ago in a transport crash."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hobbs seemed genuinely sorry about Gray's loss. "No wife, girlfriend, etc?"

Gray seemed surprised by the question. "You know DEEP EYES are not allowed to have wives, sir."

"Officially. But, I like to know the truth about my soldier's lives. I don't like anything sneaking up on me and biting me in the ass. I personally don't think the policy is correct. But, who the hell am I – I'm just a fucking grunt out here to do the council's bidding." Hobbs chuckled at his own comment. Gray smiled nervously.

"Frankly Lt. Edwards the reason I ask is that I want to know what you really have to loose. I find the more a soldier has to loose the harder they fight to stay alive; and likewise to keep others alive. The soldier that has nothing to live for can be a careless determent to any mission. So basically what I'm trying to say is don't bother lying about anything to me. The truth is much better spoken." Hobbs paused waiting for Gray's response.

Finally Gray responded, "There's nobody, sir." Hobbs nodded his head in acknowledgment. Colonel Hobbs rose from his chair, Gray followed suit. Hobbs extended his hand; Gray took it and shook it strongly.

"Welcome aboard, Lt. Edwards. I'm sure that you will become a great asset to his command and the DEEP EYES. Send in Cadet Fontaine in next. Fuck, I hate when they send me cadets. They just screw things up half the time."

Gray wanted to acknowledge that Fontaine would no doubt screw something up. Gray just hoped he wasn't around to be a victim of it.

Medical Ward – Same day

Aki sat at her terminal in a daze. She had her request for transfer up on the screen. The section labeled, _REQUESTED TRANSFER LOCATION_, remained blank. Aki had been trying to locate Gray, but her efforts always came up "IN TRANSIT." She had tried to view his orders, but her security clearance had not allowed it. Aki had considered asking Dr. Sid to look into it, but decided it would be too awkward trying to explain her feelings to him. That thought had made her paused. What were her feelings towards Gray? She wasn't quite sure when she left HMA, but now she had a better idea. But Aki was still conflicted in her priorities. She wanted to help stop the phantoms, but since her assignment in the field, it was clear that life was too short and precious to wait. Aki was constantly reminded that she, or Gray, could die without having ever really lived. Aki's whole life had centered on her studies and desires to save the Earth. But why was she doing it all for? She had always thought that she was doing it for Dr. Sid, her dead parents, and all the people lost since the phantoms arrived. But since she had met Gray, Aki had a new, more selfish, reason for trying to save the Earth. Aki wanted a LIFE with Gray; a life without war, death and destruction. She wanted to have a life like the one her parents, and Gray's parents, had before the phantoms. Aki smiled to herself with the idea. She might as well wish for world to stop turning and the stars to fall from the skies. Aki had never considered what she would do with her life after the phantoms were stopped. But now she had a glimpse. Sometimes late at night, when Aki couldn't sleep, she would look out her window and wonder if she would ever get the chance to see Gray again. Sometimes she would wish she had never met him, because you never miss what you've never known. 

Aki snapped out of her revelry as the medical ward door opened. Aki had taken to putting her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Her back was to the door as it opened, and she didn't bother to turn around because she knew the other med tech was up at the counter. Suddenly she heard throat being cleared behind her. Aki rolled her eyes as she realized the new med tech had left his post. The throat cleared again, obviously trying to gain her attention.

"Okay! I'll be there in a moment." Aki called over her shoulder. As Aki rose from her chair before the computer terminal, she turned towards the person at the counter. Aki stopped dead in her tracks, as she looked straight at Gray Edwards. Aki couldn't believe her eyes. She stood there staring at Gray. Aki didn't know what to say; Obviously Gray didn't either. Aki took in Gray's crisp uniform, his cover tucked smartly under his arm as he stood there. Gray's jaw visibly clenched as he looked at Aki. Aki witnessed this and knew that Gray was not happy. Aki started to walk towards him at the counter, just as the new med tech also reached the counter. The med tech walked right into Aki's line of vision. Aki stopped suddenly at the intrusion.

"ID please, sir."

Gray handed the med tech his ID, who scanned it and handed it back to him. Aki craned her head slightly around the med tech's head to see Gray again. The med tech handed Gray a light pen and asked him to sign his name on an electronic clipboard. Gray's head was bent slightly at the waist, his cover still tucked under his left arm. As Aki peered around the med tech at him, he glanced up, looking straight at Aki. Aki jumped back quickly and blushed at being caught.

"Thanks, Lt. Edwards. Hopefully you won't being spending much time in here." The med tech remarked casually. Gray looked at the med tech then back to Aki, who had turned her back.

"Yeah, hopefully."

With that Gray exited the medical ward. Aki watched through the glass panels of the medical ward as Gray walked straight out. She waited a few moments, then told the med tech she had to go look in on some supplies. Aki walked briskly down the hall, taking the same route as Gray had. As she turned the corner Gray was nowhere to be found. Aki's brow puckered in confusion. She looked down the other hallway. She decided not to follow him. Obviously he didn't want to talk to her. She had seen how he had reacted to seeing her. Aki turned back towards the medical ward, feeling both ecstatic and anxious. She glanced over her shoulder nervously not knowing if she really wanted to know the truth.

Gray charged down the hall. He slammed open the door leading to his private room. Gray closed it forcefully behind him, throwing his cover on the bed along the wall. Gray was fuming, but not because of Aki. Well, it was about Aki, but not because of her. When she had turned towards him in the medical ward, Gray had wanted to yell with joy. But as she had stood there staring at him, he noticed how she looked. She was visibly thinner, probably about 10 lbs., and her face looked pale and gaunt – like she wasn't getting enough sleep or she was going through hell, probably both. The normal sparkle that he had seen in her eyes was diminished, but still there. He had seen it brighten just slightly when she started walking towards him. But the fact that she had been HERE for the last 3 weeks concerned the hell out of him. As Gray started to remove his jacket he thought about Aki.

Gray had been trying to find her ever since he had discovered she wasn't in Sector 1. He had been angry about the fact that she had lied to him. As the days went by he became more and more concerned about why she had lied to him. Gray knew that Aki cared about him, so her lie must have been because she was trying to protect him. Gray had gone crazy the past few weeks worrying about her. The fact that she hadn't tried to contact him made him doubly concerned. But as the days turned to weeks, his concern had turned to anger, his anger to frustration, and finally his frustration into indifference. But that had all faded away when he saw her a few moments ago. As Gray changed his clothes, he started to get angry again. _Why, Aki, Why? I've got my pride and I won't go chasing after you. Not now, not ever! If you can't be honest with me, then who the hell can you be?_ Gray threw his uniform roughly onto the bed, reflecting his inner thoughts. Gray decided that if Aki wanted to talk she would have to make the first move, and then they'd talk. Gray was going to tell her exactly how he felt!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Sector 12 – 2100 hours

Aki squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. She stood before Gray's barracks room door, scared to death. She didn't know quite what she was going to say, but she had avoided this for the entire day. She hadn't gone down to dinner that night, wanting to avoid seeing Gray again. She still couldn't believe he was here. She was so happy and hopeful, but then she would remember that she had horribly lied to him, and she then she would wish. "Wish for what?" Aki thought to herself as she stood before the door. "Wish I had never met him? Wish I hadn't ever lied to him, about everything? Wish that the phantoms had never come to Earth and caused all this?" But if the phantoms had never come, Aki probably would have never met Gray. 

Aki took another deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited for a few moments, listening intently as she heard Gray move towards the door.  The door slid open slowly and Gray's face peered down at her. She looked up into his calm brown eyes, with flecks of hazel in them. As she looked down his body, she saw that he didn't have a shirt on, just a pair of USMF navy blue exercise pants and his dog tags. Aki had never seen him without a shirt on, but she had felt what was underneath. Her cheeks flamed with a blush as she looked back up to his face. He seemed oblivious to the situation. Aki looked both ways down the hall, checking to see if anyone was coming. Gray understood and moved aside to let Aki in.

As Aki walk briskly into his room, she noticed how neat everything was. Gray had all his gear carefully stowed along the wall, his bed was made, and his desk was cleared of all clutter except for a t-shirt that was casually draped over the back of the chair. Gray peered out the door down the hall, also checking to make sure no one was there. As he slowly closed the door, Gray grabbed the shirt off chair and put it on. Aki turned just as his head poked through the top. She smiled at Gray's consideration, although she really would have liked the view.

"Gray, I don't know what to say. I am glad to see you." Aki smiled the brightest smile to Gray. 

"Why don't you start by telling me the truth, Aki." Gray replied, his face impassive to Aki's smile and happiness. Aki's face fell at Gray's indifferent response, but her disappointment turned to anger as she realized that Gray wasn't going to make this easy.

"The truth?" Aki questioned.

"Yeah, the truth, Aki. You do know what that is? Or have you been lying to me all along?" Gray queried as he moved toward Aki. Aki moved back a step then stopped to "stand up" to Gray questioning.

"The truth is Gray that Hein did all of this! I was trying to protect you for Hein, Okay!! Hein knew about us!! I don't know how long, but he knew. He questioned me that last night I was at the HMA. I was sure that you would get reported, so I lied to him. I risked everything for you!" Aki stood staring at Gray.

"What did you risk, huh, Aki? You make it sound like I didn't risk anything at all!" Gray shouted back at her.

"Of course you didn't! You said it yourself – 'You're cadet leader, you're beyond reproach!' remember. No one was going to accuse you of anything!" Aki shouted with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I wouldn't have denied it if Hein had asked me. I'm not as good at lying as you obviously are." Gray's final comment hit a nerve with Aki, as she gasped in shock.

"You mean you never had too!" Aki retorted.

"I never acquired the comfort for it, either." Gray stated with finality.

"So. This is it. I lie in a obviously vain attempt to save you, and you throw it in my face like I did it for some personal gain."

"I never asked you to save me, Aki. I knew the risks. I was willing…" Gray paused unable to voice the feelings inside his heart and his mind.

"You were willing to what Gray?" Aki questioned, hoping.

"I don't know. All I know is that when I couldn't find you, I was terrified I would never see you again." 

"I'm sorry, Aki." Gray moved up behind Aki, laying his hands on her shoulders, the wrapping his muscular arms around her body. Aki turned her cheek towards Gray's head as he nuzzled her neck. "Don't ever do that again." Gray whispered in her ear. Aki sighed as she leaned back to Gray's embrace. 

"I'm sorry too, Gray. I've missed you so much. I tried to find you to tell you, I swear, but I couldn't reach you." Aki whispered as Gray continued to hold her.

"Just tell me the truth, always. What ever it is, I can take it. Promise me." Gray implored.  Aki's head came up from Gray's shoulder and turned in his embrace to face him. "I promise."

"Where were you?" Aki inquired. Gray explained that he had gone to see his family's graves. He seemed distance and sad as he talked about saying goodbye to his family. He said he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to visit them again, due to his assignment to the DEEP EYES. Gray looked solemnly into Aki's beautiful eyes, eyes he had been entranced by since the first time he gazed into them.

Aki went still as Gray slowly lowered his lips to kiss her. Aki met his lips halfway, wrapping her arms around Gray's neck as the kiss became more and more passionate. They stroked their tongues deeply inside each other's mouths. Gray groaned in response as Aki pressed herself more intimately to him. Gray's arms tightened as the lifted Aki off her feet. Aki broke the kiss in surprised and laughed at Gray's antics. Gray spun her around once in joyous abandon. As they stopped Gray loosened his grip on Aki's body. Aki slowly slid down the front of Gray's body, until her feet just touched the ground. Aki laid her hands on Gray's shoulders, the atmosphere within the little barracks room changed immediately. They both knew that it was prohibited, but they also knew that they weren't kids anymore. And their wasn't the threat of Major Hein anymore. There was nothing to fear. IF they were caught the most that would happen would they would be reprimanded and told not to see each other anymore. One of them could be transferred as well. "Well worth the risk, if it means being with Gray, just this once." Aki thought to herself. 

Both seemed unsure as to how to continue. They stood there and staring at each other, both shy. Aki made the first move; she slowly ran her hands off Gray's shoulders down his arms then back up, then she ran them down his chest until they rested at the bottom of his shirt. Aki was too embarrassed to look into Gray's eyes. Gray put a finger under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Aki." Gray replied softly as he stroked his finger along her delicate jaw line.

"I just don't want you to think I'm one of those types of women." Aki replied saucily, reminding Gray of his misconception of her at the HMA. Gray smiled as he remembered his error and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. 

"I know exactly what type of woman you are, Ms. Ross."

Aki smirked at Gray's formality, but she would show him. She reached under his shirt and began to run her fingers up and down his chest, through the whorls of chest hair there. Gray's eyes slowly closed in ecstasy.

"And what type of woman to you think I am, Lt. Edwards?" Aki purred at Gray as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his neck. Gray's mouth feel open as Aki ran her tongue from the base of his neck to his ear. _Her hands on his naked chest were bad enough, but this was pure torture. Pure wonderful torture_, Gray mused. Gray couldn't take it anymore; he reached up behind him and pulled his t-shirt off, his dog tags bouncing in the process. He reached down to Aki's shirt, which was similar to his, and slowly pulled it up. Aki stopped her ministrations to Gray's neck and allowed him to remove the shirt. Gray flung the shirt haphazardly across the room, and then wrapped his arms around Aki, bringing her naked breasts up against his chest. They fervently kissed as the Gray slowly lowered Aki to the bed behind them. Gray couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to have Aki in his arms. It was beyond his all his fantasies. Aki's breasts were perfect and Gray took his time to admire them. Gray rained kissed down Aki's neck. Aki's breath caught in her throat as Gray's mouth played wondrous music on her body. His mouth circled around her nipples and then he suckled ardently on each until Aki thought she was going to fracture into a million pieces. Gray himself was feeling them same sort of joy from Aki's response to his attention.

Gray moved up over Aki, his dog tags dangling from around his neck. Aki's flushed face and wondrous smile were all Gray needed to see. Aki raised her hands, framing Gray's face in both of her hands. One ran through his short-cropped hair to the back of his neck. The other hand hooked onto the chain with his dog tags. She slowly and gently pulled the dog tags, making Gray lower his face towards hers. As their lips meet, Aki slowly began to remove the dog tags from around Gray's neck. Gray's hand came up to stop her; he looked down as Aki's questioning face.

"I can't take them off. They tell who I am." Gray whispered worriedly as he held Aki's hand next to his neck.

"I know who you are. And for just one night I want us to forget about the DEEP EYES," Aki slowly removed her hand from Gray's grip, and removed the dog tags, then reached up to kiss Gray's furrowed brow. "I want to forget about the phantoms, " Aki kissed his cheek, "and the war. I want us to be together without any disturbances." Aki kissed Gray's lips. Gray responded by wrapping his arms around Aki, and throwing the dog tags across the room. Aki chuckled as she realized that Gray was finally ready to let everything go, for just one night. 

"I can tell it's going to be a long night." Gray chuckled as Aki and him rolled around the bed.

Gray's Barracks Room – 0245 hours

Aki laid spread across Gray's body, the single sheet covering her and Gray from the waist down. Gray's chest was covered in sweat and his face showed signs of great excursion. While Aki's back was damp, with faint redness, in the shape of two large hands, shadowing her lower back. Aki pillowed her head on Gray's strong shoulder as he lightly ran his fingertips up and down her back. His other arm was tucked under his head as he stared contentedly up as the ceiling. He loved the way this felt. Aki sighed as she thought the same.

Aki and Gray had made love twice in the passed few hours. The first time was sweet and gentle, each concerned with other's feelings and desires. The second time was more passionate and playful, each enjoying each other's bodies, until the both collapsed as they were now. Aki ran her hand to the taut muscles of Gray's stomach. She circled his belly button playfully, having found out that Gray was extremely ticklish in that area. Gray laughed quietly and tried, half-heartingly, to stop Aki's wandering hand. Aki raised her head, leaning her chin on Gray's shoulder. Gray's eyes were still closed in contentment, but Aki had something else in mind. Aki smiled to herself as she came up with a plan.

"You never answered my question." Aki replied as she continued to run her hand across Gray's stomach.

 "What question?"

"The one about what type of woman I am." Aki slowly moved her hand lower towards Gray's groin area, a devilish smile spreading across her face. Gray's breathing hitched up a beat as he waited for Aki's next move.

"Hum, well, I.. I think… think…" Gray rambled as Aki continued to move southward. "I think you're going to get us both in a lot of trouble if you don't stop doing what you're doing." Gray growled as he reluctantly stopped Aki's wandering hand and hauled her on top of his body. Aki laughed at Gray's behavior, still trying to be so straight-laced. Aki knew better. She had witnessed a departure from that oh-so-formal attitude several times, including twice tonight. Aki was determined to make it a third.

Aki snaked up Gray's body, moving sensuously up towards Gray's waiting lips. Which at the moment were fixed in a decidedly cat-that-ate-the-canary grin. Gray knew what Aki was up to, and he was more than obliged to accommodate her. Aki hungrily kissed Gray's lips. Gray ran his hands through Aki's hair, framing her face, and holding it to seemingly devouring them. Aki was just as passionate. Aki's hand curled into claws on Gray's shoulders in delight. Gray groaned in response to the pain/pleasure of Aki's hands. The sheet fell away from their bodies as the surged with passion. Aki straddled Gray's hips in heated abandon, her back arching in pleasure as Gray entered her for the third time that night, Aki's breath seized inside her body. Gray moaned as he lunged up, into sitting position, wrapping his arms forcefully around Aki's body; Aki's long legs and arms wrapped around Gray's body eagerly. The breath that was trapped in Aki's body left with a sudden rush as her body slid deliciously closer to Gray's hard form. Gray and Aki's bodies moved together in silent rhythm as they shared a part of each other's souls. Aki's arced back with desire as Gray's strong firm hands held her. Suddenly Gray lurched up heaving Aki onto her back. As Aki looked up into Gray's fevered face she saw the reason people fell in love. She realized that this what it must feel like when you really love and care for someone. Her emotions must have shone on her flushed face, because Gray paused. 

"What's wrong?" Gray croaked as he tried to control his raging body, which screamed for release.

"Nothing. Just….just don't stop, please don't stop." 

It was all the encouragement Gray needed. He kissed Aki ardently, his hands threading with hers beside her head, and continued to make love to Aki. Their lips brushed back and forth with their movements, Gray balancing himself on his hands. Aki arced upward, wrapping her arms around Gray's powerful chest, pressing her body against his, kissing, nipping, and licking Gray's upper body. Unable to handle the onslaught, Gray collapsed onto his forearms, his muscles straining. His hands grasped a hold of the bed sheet, wrapping around tightly trying to maintain control of his body. Aki's cry of joy, muffled by Gray's shoulder, was accompanied by a deep masculine groan/moan a few seconds later. Gray slowly collapsed, breathing heavily next to Aki's cheek. Aki didn't feel Gray's 190 lbs at all, in fact she felt weightless, like they were in space. Of all the emotions Aki had ever felt in her young life, this was by far the most incredible.

As the minutes ticked by no words were spoken; what words could be spoken at a moment like this? All words seemed inadequate. Gray's head moved to look at Aki, a smile plastered across his face. Aki turned to look at him; a peaceful look enveloped her entire expression. Gray eased from on top of Aki to her side. The bed was hardly able to sleep Gray's large body, let alone his and Aki's. But Gray didn't mind. Aki looked away, a sigh leaving her well-kissed lips. Gray chuckled at the sound, his hand lying on her bare, flat stomach. Aki shivered slightly; Gray noticed and reached down to grab the discarded sheet from the floor. Aki took it from his hand, wrapped it around herself as she made to leave the bed. Aki's long, luxurious back was visible as she padded towards the bathroom. 

While she was in there, Gray took the time to find his underwear and put it on. He glanced around the room; surveying the damage the wrought in his room, Gray suddenly was very happy he had a private room. Gray straightened up the bed a bit before reclining back against the headboard waiting for Aki. He was absolutely grateful that he had a private room when Aki stepped out of the bathroom, again wrapped in only a bed sheet. Aki leaded against the doorjamb, smiling curiously at Gray.

"You seem very pleased with yourself, Lt. Edwards." Aki replied as she gingerly made her way back to the bed.

"I am." Gray replied as Aki flopped back onto the bed and into Gray's waiting arms. Aki laid her head on Gray's shoulder and her hand on Gray stomach. He immediately captured her hand, bringing it up to his lips. "You need to stop that. Otherwise you'll never get out of this room."

"I wish we didn't have to leave this room." Aki replied. Gray sigh heavily as they both realized that the hard part was just beginning. They couldn't "openly" acknowledge their relationship. It would be yet another secret Aki would have to keep. 

"It's getting late, Aki." 

"Late? You mean it's early." Aki stated as she looked over at the clock on the computer. It was 0340. The first shift would be reporting in at 0500, making this an opportune time for Aki to slip back to her room unnoticed. Aki's mind told her she had to get dressed and go, but her heart wanted to stay.

Gray didn't want to tell Aki she had to leave, but he knew it was time. If they waited any longer it could mean disaster. "Aki, you need to get going." Gray offered gently.

"I know." Aki replied solemnly. Aki unwound her arms around Gray and began searching for her clothes. They both had to search the darkened room. Gray found a sock, Aki found her shirt; between the two of them they managed to crawl around the floor and find Aki's clothes. Gray donned the pair of exercise pants he had been wearing before. Aki found Gray's dog tags next to the door as she went around the room. It was a stark reminder that Gray would be risking his life very soon, and she might loose him forever. She walked back to Gray and placed the dog tags back around his neck. Gray was not oblivious to Aki's actions. Aki smoothed the tags with her hands, laying her hand over Gray's heart.

"I want you to know that I accept who you are and that your DEEP EYES assignment means everything to you. So, if you don't want to, or can't see me after tonight, I'll understand." Aki stammered over the last few words as she turned towards the door to leave. Gray placed a hand on the door to keep it from opening as he hovered over Aki.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Gray asked casually, a grin splitting his face. Aki looked up, seeing the grin. She smiled back joyfully.

"It depends on what you mean by 'see'?" Aki replied playfully.

"I was thinking maybe a meal would be nice. Y'know we've never eaten together before."

"Won't people get suspicious?"

"C'mon Aki, this is the world, not the HMA. As long as we don't do anything obvious in public, I think we'll be okay."

"Just two peers having a casual meal together, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, how 'bout dinner. Do you think we can be away from each other that long?" Aki asked as she leaned back on the door, Gray's arm extended over her right shoulder. Gray leaned down to kiss her lips and whispered.

"I think I've gotten my fill for a little while." Gray pressed his lips against Aki's tender lips. Aki responded by stroking Gray's cheeks with her fingertips.

"See ya, tomorrow, Ms. Ross." Gray whispered as he stared into Aki's eyes.

"You mean see you tonight. It's already tomorrow, Lt. Edwards" With that Aki reluctantly turned and opened the door. Gray glanced out to see if anyone was coming, then ushered Aki out and down the hall. Aki moved quickly down the hall, and then glanced over her shoulder as Gray's head disappeared inside his room.

5 days later – Sector 12

Gray and Mark Sutton walked to the mission staging area ready for anything. He had known for a few days that he was assigned to this mission, but he hadn't been given any information regarding the objectives. He was unsure as to why everything was so secretative, but trusted his instincts. 

As Gray turned the corner to enter, Colonel Hobbs intercepted him. Gray and Mark snapped to attention as Hobbs, again cigar in hand, glanced his way.

"C'mon Edwards, Sutton, let's get this party started." Hobbs called as he entered the staging area. Both of them immediately double-timed it to catch up with the colonel. When they entered the room he saw about eight DEEP EYES soldiers waiting around a digital 3-D topography scanner. They all seemed to be waiting for Gray and Mark, as the colonel looked over the map carefully.

"Alright gentleman, and ladies." Hobbs added as he noticed the med techs just now reaching the meeting.

Everyone, including Gray, glanced in the direction Hobbs was looking at. Gray saw Aki and another female med tech walk up. Aki and Gray's eye locked for a split second, then moved away. Gray glanced down at the floor trying to conceal his warring emotions. He didn't want Aki to go any missions, especially any of his missions. He knew she would go on them, but he didn't want to know about them. This was a scenario that he hadn't thought would happen; this soon anyway. He knew Aki was capable, and since she had been out here long, this was undoubtedly not her first mission, it still bother Gray. _Am I afraid of how I might react if Aki were to be in trouble?_ Gray thought to himself. _Or am I just afraid?_ Gray began to question his abilities, but Hobbs woke him from his thoughts.

"Lt. Edwards! Are you with us in this lifetime?" the colonel asked as he waved his arm in front of Gray's face. The other DEEP EYES laughed at the colonel's actions. Gray smiled ruefully at being caught aware. 

"Excuse me, sir. I wasn't paying attention properly. I'll understand if you want to cut me from the mission." Gray replied matter-of-factly.

Colonel Hobbs placed the cigar tip back in his mouth and spoke through his teeth at Gray. "Is that what you want, Lt. Edwards?"

"No, sir!" Gray stopped as the colonel interrupted him.

"You thought that since you mind was on other things, I should cut you from the mission, huh? Well you couldn't be further from the truth." The colonel motioned for everyone to sit on the chairs around the room. Hobbs walked to the front of them all, propping his hip on the desk there. Aki sat first and Gray took a seat behind her. Aki glanced back over her shoulder and saw Gray there. She wanted to smile, but she turned back quickly in nonchalance. 

"You are all proven operators according to the HMA.  Some of you have seen some action already. For some of you this will be your first taste of hell." Colonel Hobbs walk directly towards the soldier in the front. Hobbs leaned over looking directly in the soldier's eyes, 'reading' them as he stared.

"Are you scared, soldier?"

"No, sir!" the DEEP EYE replied with gusto.

Hobbs smirked wryly and stood up straight. "Well you should be. You all should be scared. This isn't simulation anymore people, this is it. I've chosen you to become the elite guard for this facility. I will train you personally; you will then train the others. I will oversee, but it will be you who pass the knowledge you receive here to your peers. So listen sharp!"

"My training devices are unorthodox compared to what you're accustom to. I want honestly from all of you. If you think I'm wrong, tell me. But you better have an alternative. Don't just whine that I'm wrong, tell me why!" Hobbs walked around the room as he continued to talk. "You med techs will be trained like DEEP EYES, you'll understand all our tactics by the time you leave here. Your medical duties will be suspended while you're training with his team. Allowing you to focus. All of you must be focused on this team. You will get to know each other, probably more than you're used to. I expect you to ask questions and look outside your HMA training. Is that understood?"

The entire group answered with a loud "Affirmative." Hobbs seemed pleased with his choices and began his instruction.

"Now we'll start by me asking a few questions. What makes a good team?" No response came from the group. Hobbs glanced around looking for a spark in anyone's eye.

"Edwards. What do you think makes a good team? And don't bullshit me, tell me what you really think." Hobbs replied as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

"I think you should be able to trust everyone on your team. You don't have to like them, but you have to believe that they will do their job to best of their ability."

Hobbs nodded in agreement and continued to ask different questions to each member. Hobbs was general impressed with their answers. He felt they were somewhat repressed and robotic answers, but what was he to expect. Hobbs continued to quiz them about different scenarios, looking for any weakness or deficiencies. All of them seem very capable. It was time to really test them.

"Alright, I want everyone suited up and ready to rock n' roll in 45 minutes. Meet me in Hanger 4." With that the colonel march off. They all seemed amazed that they were going into the field, with Colonel Hobbs. As each soldier moved quickly towards the door, Gray glanced at Aki as she rush out the door and down the hall.

"Rock and roll? What the hell does that mean?" Mark asked Gray as they both rushed to the equipment & weapons locker room with the other DEEP EYES.

42 minutes later – Hanger 4

A **_Copperhead_** transport stood at ready behind the colonel. He lit a fresh cigar while he waited for the team he had selected. He knew the DEEP EYES couldn't be ready in less than 1 hour, but he wanted to see how they handled stress. He was pleased with his choices. All of them seem highly motivated. Even the med techs seem different. The dark-haired one had given some insightful answers regarding mission objectives. She seemed more able to voice her opinion, Hobbs like that in a woman. She was strong, probably stronger than most of the DEEP EYES he had trained. But Hobbs knew that women in generally where more courageous and resilient when in battle. The emotions that normally hurt them in everyday life made them more instinctive in combat.

The minutes ticked by, Ross and Harper showing up first. Both looked around for the rest of the team. All of them came rushing out, in full armor, towards Colonel Hobbs.

"55 minutes! Pretty good. But let's try and get it down closer to 45 minutes next time shall we."

All the DEEP EYES were sweating from their excursions. Some were breathing fairly heavily. Hobbs walked over to the soldiers as they stood side by side. He glanced at each of them, up and down, surveying their armor and equipment. All seem to be loaded down with unnecessary stuff! _No wonder their ready to fall over_, Hobbs mused. Hobbs stopped in front of Gray.

"Well, first off were going to lighten ya'll's load a bit. Take this off. And this! All of you!" Hobbs began grabbing pieces of nonessential equipment off Gray's armor. The others followed suit. "You don't need this, and this. Tell me Edwards what are going to do with this? Throw it at the phantoms? Get rid of it!" 

Gray stood there as Hobbs took almost 25 lbs of scanning and regulation equipment off his suit. The difference was noticeable and welcome. The colonel looked down at Gray's regulation combat bag. _Fucking regulations_, Hobbs thought. _How stupid can they be at the HMA?_ He grabbed the bag and chucked it. Everyone watched as it sailed across the hanger into the incinerator.

"Sir! That has our survival gear and provisions!" one of the DEEP EYES yelled.

Hobbs turned towards the soldier and stalked up the row. "Survival gear? Provisions? Let me explain something if you are left out there, by yourself, in the midst of a battle – YOU'RE DEAD! You don't need any survival gear or provisions! All you need is this-" The colonel pulled a large, wicked-looking knife from the its sheath strapped to his upper arm. He turned it around, the blade glinting off the lights above.

"But, sir, how is that going to protect us from the phantoms?" 

"It won't." Hobbs stated, looking straight into the soldier's wide eyes. "It's not for the phantoms; it's for me." Suddenly everyone understood what Hobbs was telling them. "Dying an honorable death is one thing. But I for one am not letting one of those fuckers steal my soul!" Hobbs announced categorically. 

Aki was shocked that a high-ranking member of the military actually thought the phantoms stole your soul, rather than just killing you. Hobbs obviously was well informed on the fact that the phantoms were attracted to a person's energy wave/pattern. Everyone knew that, but the colonel had rationalized that it was his soul they were after, rather than the energy his body produced. Very strange, for a military man to think that; but it gave Aki hope.

"All the survival gear you need is up here." Hobbs stated as he tapped the side of his head. "Even if you don't have a weapon, you can still make it. Never forget that!"

All the soldiers sat up straighter with the last comment. They knew they were getting an education unlike anyone but Colonel Hobbs could provide.

As they filed in the **_Copperhead_** each took a seat along the wall. The med tech always sat in the front, and as ranking solider Hobbs and Edwards sat across from them. Aki looked everywhere except at Gray. His helmet was in his lap as they waited for the ship to take off. Colonel Hobbs went up to the cockpit and talked quietly to the pilot. Both laughed as a comment one of them made, the colonel smacking the pilot on the back. As he walked back, everyone seemed curious about the exchange.

"Michaels, up there, was one of you once. I took him and about 20 others at my last command under my wing. When I came here, he insisted that he come with me to be my pilot. And I'm glad he did." Hobbs sat in the seat next to Gray. Looking over at Trish and Aki. The colonel nudged Gray slightly and whispered behind his hand, "Not a bad view up here, if I say so myself." Hobbs motioned towards Aki and Trish. Gray's head snapped around. _He knows_, Gray thought. As Gray saw Hobbs perplexed expression he realized that Hobbs was making a joke.

"Don't tell me that you're not interested. Hell, I'm 59 years old and I'm interested!" Hobbs laughed at Gray stunned expression, slapping his hand on the front of Gray's suit. Everyone looked towards Gray and the colonel, hearing the colonel's full-throated laugh reverberate through the cabin of the transport.

A few minutes went by as Hobbs detailed the mission. "We're going to provide cover for the engineers so they can repair a busted water pipe" Hobbs punched up the topography of the area. "We will land here, make our way around this cliff and into the area in a z pattern."

Edwards and Sutton looked at each other quickly. The route was too dangerous. They would be blind to what was on the other side of the cliff. Gray decided to speak up.

"Sir. I don't think that would be the best approach."

"Oh, really. And what would you suggest, Lt. Edwards?"

Gray punched a few keys on the topography map, turning it to show a river wash just to the south of where they were to land.

"If we make our way back down here and back up this wash. That way we can have line of sight. Also we can create a perimeter using the rock wall for cover if needed."

Hobbs nodded his head in agreement. "I agree, Lt. Edwards. Anybody else have any suggestions?" Hobbs paused waiting for the others to speak up. "Team 1 will secure the perimeter here. That'll be you Edwards, Sutton, Santano and myself. Team 2 will secure this area. There isn't much left to complete, so we should be out in less than 10."

"Okay, now that we've got our plan, I want you all to relax for a few minutes. Tension is not going to help you." With that the colonel leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. "Hey Michaels, how about some music?"

"Roger, sir." Michael reached pushed some controls until a strange song started to play over the cabin speakers. Hobbs smiled at Michaels' song selection which seemed almost too appropriate. "Spirit in the Sky" was an oldie when Hobbs had been young, but now it gave him a sense of peace. A sense of connection with a time these soldiers had never known. The beat rapped out of the speakers, making a few feet tap in time with it. Hobbs' eye cracked open as he looked down the line of soldiers. _I really need these people to loosen up_, Hobbs thought to himself, closing his eye again.

Aki had heard some music before, but nothing like this. It was different. She could quite hear the words, but she liked the rhythm. But as soon as the song was finished, Michaels announced that they were nearing the landing sight. Hobbs' head came up off the back of the seat.

"Okay everyone, helmets on." Hobbs put his helmet along with the others. Aki and Trish put their _Halos_ on as well. Each of the DEEP EYES hefted their _Nocturnes_. Everyone stood at the back of the Copperhead as the ship touched down. A slight bump was felt as the transport touched the earth. 

"I want a 10-second separation as each of you goes out. I'll be out first, then Edwards, Santano, then Sutton. Ross, Harper goes between. Every fan out and keep sharp. Remember – KNOW what you are firing at. Don't just blindly shot. Let's roll!" Hobbs shouted the last as he ran out the back of the Copperhead. 

Gray followed exactly 10 seconds later, scanning the area for phantoms. Everybody moved quickly as the fanned out across the river wash. Aki made her way up the side. The discharge from the Copperhead's takeoff churning up dust around them, making it difficult for Aki to see. She glanced down at her wrist, checking for any signs of the phantoms.

"No sign of them, sir." Aki announced over the communication system.

"Okay, Team 1 keep your eyes open! Team 2 spread out." Hobbs stood between Gray and Mark as they continued to remain vigilant.

"This is strange, sir." Mark commented. "From what I've heard this portion of the barrier is always covered in phantoms. It makes me nervous."

"I agree, sir. Something's not right" Gray replied.

"Colonel, repairs should be complete in 3 minutes," announced one of the engineers repairing the water pipe through the intercom.

"Roger! 3 minutes people, stay sharp." Hobbs announced.

 The phantoms appeared suddenly, out of nowhere. Aki's _Halo_ barely registered their energy before they appeared. The engineers worked franticly to seal the final weld. The DEEP EYES erupted an explosion of firepower, trying to give the engineers more time. 

"Fall back! Get out of there!" Hobbs yelled at the engineering team. "Pull back Team 1! Team 2 lay down cover fire!" Everyone reunited, stood back-to-back as they destroyed more and more phantoms. But they just came on coming. "Jesus Christ" Hobbs whispered as more and more phantoms appeared over the ridge. The transport kept circling, looking for a place to land. From up above it looked like an army of marauding ants climbing down the river wash walls

"Michaels! Try and find a landing spot on the other side of the canyon. " Hobbs yelled into the intercom. "Everyone, new rally point – up on top of the canyon!" Stay formation! We'll make a hole and get to the ship!" Hobbs took the opportunity to throw a grenade into a group of phantoms. It exploded, creating the hole they needed to get up the canyon wall, to the waiting Copperhead. 

"Stay where you are! Hold a perimeter around the ship!"  Gray ordered everyone in the group. The engineers moved towards the transport, but the phantoms swooped down onto them. Hobbs, Santano and Sutton let go a barrage of Nocturne fire, destroying the phantoms. Hobbs charged in the back of the Copperhead. "Michaels! Get ready to get outta here!" Hobbs yelled. No answer came over the intercom, or any movement of the Copperhead. Hobbs moved cautiously towards the cockpit.  As he rounded the corner he saw a human-size phantom breaching the Copperhead's hull, killing Michaels. Hobbs opened fire, blowing a hole in the windshield of the Copperhead. He gingerly removed Michaels' body from the pilot's seat.

"Sorry kid." Hobbs whispered as he climbed into the seat, whipping his helmet off. He could still hear the _Nocturne_ fire outside the ship. As he started the engines he shouted for the others. "C'mon! Edwards, Santano, bring'um in. Stop firing! Get your asses in here. Move! Move!" Hobbs urged them to move quickly.

Trish was attacked by a phantom, her body falling lifelessly to the ground. Aki reached for her body, but Mark stopped her, pulling her back. "There's no time!" He shoved her forward. "GO!" he shouted. 

Gray and Santano were inside the ship, Gray looked outside to see who was coming. He saw Aki and Mark running towards the Copperhead, the phantoms coming closely behind. The ship began to lift off, Gray screamed to Hobbs, "No! We've still got 2 out there!!" The ship hover just off the ground. In the cockpit, Hobbs could see the phantoms getting closer to the ship. They had to go; there wasn't anybody else that could pilot the ship but him.

As Gray watched as Aki and Mark made their way to the ship. Aki leapt up into Gray and Santano's arms. Mark was close behind, but as he went to jump up a phantom leapt on top of him.

"NO!!!! Mark!!!!" Gray shouted in horror. Santano pulled Gray back as he tried to reach for Mark. Mark's body fell to the ground in an awkward heap.

"He's gone!! Forget him, he's gone!" Santano shouted over the roar of the engines. 

"Spread out more! Don't stand so close back there, or you'll die two at a time!" Hobbs barked as everyone realized that there were phantoms attached to the haul of the ship. "Keep sharp! I'll try to shake'um off. And don't kill each other!"

Everyone looked around warily, waiting for the phantoms to appear. Aki looked down at here Halo monitor; the phantoms were on the right side of the ship. _I'm on the right side of the ship_, Aki realizes. She jumps the opposite side, pointing her weapon at the bulkhead.

"Their there!" Aki shouted pointing at the opposite wall. Gray moves forward, hefting his Nocturne at the bulkhead.

"Fire!" Gray shouts to the others lined up on the left side. The noise inside the cabin is deafening. Aki looks down to scan for more phantoms. "Their gone." Aki announces quietly as the others lower their weapons: everyone except Gray.

One of the DEEP EYES closed the hatch door as the ship flew away. Everyone was silent as they reentered the barrier.

And it remained silent as they disembarked. Colonel Hobbs the last to step off. He noticed the dismal faces of each of them. Edwards' was the worst; his face could have etched from stone it was so still. He glanced around the other crestfallen faces.

"Get out of those suits and report to sick bay. Then get some rest. You'll all be having dinner together tonight." Hobbs called out as he walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Gray sat on the end of his bed, his head in his hands. In his mind he kept replaying the mission; looking for something that they had done wrong; something he could have done better. But it was no use; there was not an explanation. There was no reason Mark Sutton, Gray's best friend, had died. He had just died. Gray tried desperately to reconcile his feeling. _Pull yourself together, Edwards_, he kept telling himself. He hadn't been this upset since…since his sister had died. 

Gray jumped as the buzzer to his room rang. Gray glanced at the door, knowing it was Aki. She had seen his face as the transport had flown back into the barrier. Gray smiled as he walked towards the door. As he opened the door, Gray smile faded; Colonel Hobbs stood in the hallway.

"Expecting someone?" Hobbs asked curiously, noting Gray demeanor.

"No, sir." Gray responded flatly.

Hobbs nodded his head, glanced up, "May I come in?"

Gray opened the door wider, allowing Hobbs to enter. Hobbs noted the neatness of the room, and chuckled to himself.

"Boy, now if I could keep my things this tidy, I'd probably be a general right now. Living large up there with the council." Hobbs announced as he sat in the only chair in the room. Gray stood "at ease" as Hobbs took out a cigar and lit it. Gray glanced down; slightly annoyed that Hobbs was smoking in his room.

"Does this bother you?" Hobbs asked indicating the cigar.

"No, sir." Gray responded again, flatly.

Hobbs jumped up from his seat, into Gray's face, "Don't bullshit me, boy! I can see it. I can see it in your eyes! You're mad as hell, but you don't have the balls to say anything. Tell me something, is it because you're worried about losing you're oh-so-precious DEEP EYES assignment? OR are you just plain chick shit!" 

Gray glanced directly into Hobbs' eyes for a moment, and then looked away.

"I'm not you're boy, sir." Gray countered, rage simmering within Gray's eyes.

Hobbs' face relaxed and a half smile appeared on his face. Hobbs was satisfied with Gray's response. Hobbs sat back into the chair.

"Sit down, Edwards." Gray sat down on the edge of the bed looking very dangerous as Hobbs puffed on his cigar.

"Do you think this will be the last time you see someone die?" Hobbs inquired. "Do you think that you'll never lose? Being able to overcome tragedy is what makes a soldier great."  Hobbs looked directly at Gray as he continued to speak.

"Do you think Patton always won the battle?" 

"Losing friends, family, lovers is part of game. Teaching yourself that you will go on to make other friends, ones even closer than the ones before, will help lessen the pain. I can teach you all about that."

"Teach us about what!! About how to be inhuman! My very best friend is gone!! Can't I just…." Gray yelled picked up his helmet and threw it across the floor in frustration. 

Hobbs smiled ironically, seeing himself in Gray 30 years ago. "It's okay to feel the pain. But don't let it eat you up from the inside. Sutton died an honorable death. He had great courage."

"Yeah and look what it got him." Gray replied mockingly.

"Yeah, look what it got him. The respect of colonel and the love of a best friend. Its more than most people have in a lifetime." Hobbs got up and walked towards the door as Gray contemplated what he had just said. Gray put his head back into his hands.

"You know, courage isn't the absence of fear. But rather the judgment that there is something out there more important that fear. The brave don't live forever, but the cautious don't live at all."

Gray's head came up from its dejected position, staring curiously at the colonel as he continued.

"From here on out you will be traveling the road between who you think you are and who you can be. The key is having the courage to allow yourself to make the journey."

1800 hours – Sector 1 Mess Hall

Aki walked apprehensively towards the half empty round table set off away from the other tables. The other members of the team, those who survived anyway, were seated around the table. No one was talking as she reached the table, most didn't even look up from the table as she sat. "_Where's Gray_?" Aki wondered. She had wanted desperately to go to him, knowing that he was upset about loosing Mark. She wasn't quite sure what she could have done, or could have said to him, to help him. All she knew is that she wanted to see him. Hobbs had ordered them to have dinner together tonight, and Aki knew Gray would be here. She just didn't know when.

Aki was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the person she was thinking about had just walked in. Gray didn't want to be here, but Hobbs had said that he had to be here. Gray had thought a long time about what Hobbs said. He didn't understand all of what the colonel had said. Was he telling Gray that he had to 'live' more? What did that mean? Living in this time was just surviving day to day, hoping the barrier didn't fail. No ties, no relationships, no future. Gary paused in the food line as the thought ran though his mind. No future? Is that how he was? He looked over his shoulder at were Aki was sitting. No future. If he really thought there was no future, why did the thought of losing Aki, and for that matter Mark, scare the hell out of him.

Gray moved directly towards the table. The atmosphere was oppressive. He looked around the table, four empty chairs sat in a row across from him. The empty chairs seem to declare his failure to save his teammates. Gray took a deep breath and sat between Aki and Santano.

Aki started as Gray quickly sat down. She was so engrossed in her thoughts; she hadn't known he was there. Gray glanced around the table, then at her. She must have been openly gaping at him, because Gray cocked a half smile and winked quickly in her direction. Aki silently gasped at his display, looking casually around to she if anyone had noticed. Everyone else was looking straight down at his or her plate staring at his or her food. 

No one said a word, the minutes ticked by. Aki didn't have an appetite, nor did most of the others. Everyone started as the colonel slapped down his food tray on the table and sat.

"Good evening!" Hobbs announced loudly. Everyone stared as he actually smiled at everyone, nodding to each, acknowledging each and everyone at the table.

"I'm starved! I could eat out the ass end of a dead rhino!" Hobbs rubbed his hands together enthusiastically, gabbing his fork and diving into his food.

They didn't know if they should be more amazed by his appetite, or the fact that he was in the mess hall eating dinner with the troops. Most CO's eat privately in their office or in a separate area. Hobbs continued to wolf his food down with gusto. Hobbs glanced up, his fork mid way between his plate and his mouth. He looked around curiously. He put his fork down and wiped his mouth with the paper napkin from his lap.

"Is the food not to your liking?" He asked everyone as he took a sip from his water bottle. "_I wish this was bourbon_" Hobbs mused as he swallowed. His gazed settled on Gray, almost daring him to speak. It was like to bulls in the same corral; Each staring the other down, seeing which was going to make the first move.

"The food's fine, sir. But I don't think that we have much of an appetite this evening." Aki answered tentatively, the only one at the table who recognized the battle being waged between Hobbs and Gray.

"_So, he's going to let his girlfriend save him_." Hobbs thought to himself as he glanced at Aki. 

"And do you speak for everyone, Dr. Ross?" Hobbs countered, see how far Gray would remain silent.

"I, huh, believe I do, sir." Aki answered cautiously, looking around for anyone to counter her statement.

"Well. I guess we're just all going to pretend that what happened today, didn't really happen, huh? Is that it? Are you afraid of what you're feeling?" Hobbs stared pointedly at each and everyone as they looked up at his comments.

"Feelings are strengths. But you need to understand and control them. It's okay to feel grief, sadness, failure, and guilt. It's even okay to feel joy, happiness, and love. Otherwise what the hell are we risking our lives for?" Hobbs looked back at Gray, the tension gone from his posture. 

"Now, everyone better eat because I need each and everyone of you at 110%." Hobbs took another mouthful of food. Everyone picked up their forks again, and began to eat slowly.

0800 hours  - Six months later

The days had started to have a routine. After that first horrible mission, Hobbs had begun to retrain each team members. The days were filled with combat simulations, discussions and arguments. Hobbs was very impressed with the progress each team member was making. The missions were running smoothly, but not without a few causalities. But the team didn't view it as personal failure any longer, more like team failure. The team was beginning to retrain the other soldiers in Sector 1. Slowly but surely the Sector was making progress clearing the area of phantoms. A new barrier was in place and construction had begun on civilian living quarters. Why civilians wanted to come to this sector, Hobbs was completely clueless.

Aki and Gray's relationship continued. Both of them worried they would get caught, but neither wanted to end it. Hobbs had known for months about Gray and Aki's relationship. Anyone would be blind to not see it. But, most of the higher brass was blind and Hobbs could care less. He watched carefully to make sure that their relationship didn't hamper their abilities. And from what Hobbs had seen so far, it hadn't. 

With everything going so well in Sector 1 Hobbs knew that it wouldn't be long before the council would move him to the next command. Secretly Hobbs had hoped that he could finally stop moving. He had hoped that the council would see fit to give him command of the entire DEEP EYES. Most of the council had expressed their desire to give him the command of the DEEP EYES, but Hobbs wasn't a politician. He wouldn't cater to anyone, which made it unlikely that the council choose him – even though they thought he was the best man for the job. Hobbs smiled inwardly as he sat at his little used desk, puffing at the newly lit cigar. He glanced at the monitor on his desk, smirking at what it said.

_To: Colonel AJ Hobbs, Commanding Officer Sector 1_

_From: Strategic Military Command_

_Classified Secret_

_The council is please to announce that Major Hein has been selected a commander of the DEEP EYES squadrons. The council is certain that Major Hein will contribute to the development and enhancement of the DEEP EYE teams. His courage, bravery and willingness to do whatever it takes for the safety of the human race makes him the ideal commander of this elite group of soldiers. Major Hein will be touring each sector in the next few weeks, please prepare your commands accordingly for his arrival._

Hobbs hit the delete key in disgust. "There goes the fucking neighborhood!" Hobbs grumbled to himself as he rose from him chair. Hobbs took a deep calming breath.

"_You're a solider, old man. Not a politician. You shouldn't care who got command of the DEEP EYES_." Hobbs thought to himself. But he did care and he wanted to say something about it. Maybe it was time for him to stop fighting. Maybe he was getting too old for all this.

"Yeah, it's time, old man." Hobbs announced to himself, seemingly satisfied and dissatisfied at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER – ITS ONLY TAKEN ME 6 MONTHS TO WRITE IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!_ CHAPTER 10 

Major Hein descended from the _Cooperhead _with all the authority of a Nazi general. A smug look had permanently affixed itself on his face since he became commander of all the DEEP EYES squadrons. His first priority was to shove it in everyone's face that had ever circumvented his authority in the past. He finally was going to show Colonel Hobbs that he was truly the better solider. For years he had to listen to the Council spew about Hobbs' accomplishments. He always got the impression that everything he had tried to do was being compared to what Hobbs had already achieved. "_Well, thank god I got out of that military academy!_" Hein thought to himself as he crossed the tarmac. 

As he proceeded he was very amused that Hobbs was not on the tarmac to greet him. Hein knew it was Hobbs' way of saying, "Fuck you;" although that had never stopped Hobbs from saying directly to Hein's face on several occasions. Now Hein would have the last laugh. He was going to hand Hobbs his walking papers today, in front of all his troops.  This trip was doubly rewarding for other reasons as well. 

After Hein became commander of the DEEP EYES, he began reviewing all the assignments of its soldiers at each sector. He was surprised to see that Lt. Edwards had continued to show impressive skills as a DEEP EYES, including being promoted to team leader within Sector 1. Hein also reviewed its medical corps. Dr. Ross's name immediately jumped off the screen and caught Hein's attention. He surmised that Edwards and Ross were still "at it." As he began to review Dr. Ross's personal file, something he had not felt important at the HMA, he saw that she had links to the Atlanta Bioethics Institute, specifically Dr. Sid. After some routine clandestine inquiries, Hein had discovered that Dr. Sid was very close to Dr. Ross, both professionally and personally. Hein now knew that Dr. Ross joined HMA under false pretenses, and he intended to expose her and demand her expulsion from the medical corps. It would be her word against his, and the Council would believe him.

**LATER THAT DAY…..**

Gray marched towards Aki as she worked on some medical equipment. He was furious. But he wasn't quite sure at whom. He had just come from Colonel Hobbs' office, and been interrogated by Major Hein. Hein knew all about his and Aki's relationship, and just how far it had gone. Gray wanted to punch the major's lights out for his insulations about Aki. But then he whipped out dozens and dozens of clandestine e-mail messages from Aki to Dr. Sid.

"Apparently after several months here, Dr. Ross let her guard down. Thinking it okay to write her mentor directly. Read them, Edwards. They're quite interesting. No mention of you however. I wonder why? Maybe she was just using you. That's what scientists do, they use things to experiment on, you know." Hein glared up at Gray's due to their 3-inch height difference. Gray stared straight ahead, unmoving. Colonel Hobbs stood next to Gray as Hein circled around them both.

"And you, Colonel Hobbs. You allowed this 'relationship' to continue right under your nose. How do you think that would look to the council?"

"Frankly, Hein, I don't give a shit." Hobbs spoke as he looked directly, challengingly, into Hein's eyes.

"That's Major Hein, Colonel." Hein retorted with equal ferocity. Hobbs did not reply or correct his "mistake."

"Lt. Edwards, you will end your relationship with Dr. Ross immediately. You will be put on probationary status for one year. If you screw up just once, I'll have you expelled from the military permanently."

Gray stood still as stone, not wanting to move in fear of his actions towards Major Hein.

"What about Dr. Ross, sir?" Gray asked tentatively.

Hein turned towards Gray, a smile flitting over his face. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about her. She'll be returned to her mentor. Possibly brought up on charges. But, nothing really 'bad' will happen to her Lt. Edwards. Besides, I think you should be worrying about your own neck, not her pretty one. You're both dismissed."

Gray snapped a smart salute, pivoted on his heal, and exited the room. Hobbs remained where he was standing, glaring at Hein's back. Without turning, Hein called over his shoulder.

"What is it, Hobbs?"

"Nothing sir, I was just imagining what the world would be like if it had anymore men like you."

Hein turned in interest, a file in his hand. "Really. A world safe from the phantoms; A world full of order and discipline, I hope."

"Oh yeah, it's all that and more. But who the hell wants to be safe from the phantoms, if they're not safe from men like you." With that Hobbs casually turned and left the room, not bothering to salute.

"Hobbs!! Get back here! That's a order!" Hein roared down the hall, Hobbs just keep walking, smiling.

Aki was bend over a piece of equipment as Gray walked in. She was alone. She turned as the door slide closed. Seeing whom it was she smiled, but it faded as she saw Gray's face. Aki decided to approach Gray cautiously.

"What is it? You get 2nd place in the battle simulator today?" Aki teased over hr shoulder as she continued to work on the equipment in front of her. Gray walked up silently behind her. Aki stopped and waited for his response, not knowing what was going on. Suddenly, a dozen or so papers came down next to Aki's hand on the table. Gray stood there silently, waiting.

"What's this?" Aki looked at Gray, then to the papers he and flung on the table.

Gray 'smiled' "Read 'em." Aki cautiously picked up the first paper, gazing nervously at Gray. As she started to read, her eyes widened and closed as she realized what they were.

"Gray, listen it was…." Aki stopped as Gray's hand came up to halt her explanation.

"Don't! Don't lie again, Aki. I already know the truth. You've been lying to me all along, haven't you?"

"No! I just didn't know if I could trust you."Aki stopped abruptly realizing her bad choice in words.

"Couldn't trust me!!! Jesus, Aki!"

"What I meant was, in the beginning, I couldn't trust anyone. I was going to tell you, I swear!"

"When? When were you going to tell me? Let me see, when we were married? When I was on my deathbed? When, Aki, when?!!"

"You don't understand, you'll never understand! You're so blinded you can't see the forest through the trees. You couldn't see the truth."

"The TRUTH! What the hell do you know about the truth."?

"What good would telling you the truth have been? You wouldn't have believed me anyway."

"Yes I would." Gray spoke softly.

"How did you find out?"

"Hein knows. He knows everything. About us, you, this Dr. Sid guy, everything. He's also the new commander of the DEEP EYES."

"My God. What is going to happen?"

"I don't know. I've been put on probation for a year. I don't know what they're going to do to you."

Aki slumped against Gray's chest; Gray wrapped his arms around Aki. At this point Gray didn't care who saw them. They held each other for a few more moments, when the doors opened. Both looked up at it closed.

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

Aki gasped as Dr. Sid stood there in the entranceway. Aki smiled as Dr. Side who walked towards them. Aki rushed into Dr. Sid's arms, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, my girl. You've been very brave." Sid whispered to Aki as he held her. Sid's eyes met Gray's over Aki's shoulder. Gray seemed to know that Sid was more a father to Aki than anything else. Dr. Sid eased out of Aki's embrace.

"We have to go. The council wants to speak with you and me. It's time, Aki. This is our chance to get their help with our research. You can show them." Aki nodded in weak agreement. She glanced back at Gray, who stood silently waiting. Sid seemed to understand that it was time for him to leave.

"I will meet you in 15 minutes on the tarmac."

Aki walked towards Gray, not knowing what to say. Gray couldn't look her in the eyes. Aki laid her hand on Gray's chest, feeling the dog taps underneath his shirt. Aki fisted her hand around them; Gray wrapped his hand around hers. There were on words to be said. Both knew it was the end; but also a beginning. They stared into each other's eyes, both knowing they would see each other again. They could make it work. Aki knew it her heart that Gray would be there for her….. always.


End file.
